The Sweet Voice Of Violence
by Sha-Gojyox3
Summary: Kagome Higurashi never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd.' Being a top student, her studies were her first priority. So how did she manage to get on the bad side of InuYasha Takeda, leader of Dirty Blood? This was going to cost her.
1. Chapter One

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Welcome everyone! This is one of my first stories, I've written others - but not on this account. This is set in the future, and in the beloved highschool years. Please Read and Review!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, lucky whore. :D

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter One**

This place was just so _dirty._

No matter how many times Kagome drove here, the sheer uncleanliness of the school amazed her. It disgusted her to think that this was the school she'd be attending if she hadn't earned her full-ride scholarship to the prestigious Shikon Academy. Parking her car across the street, Kagome leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. She was just so _tired_, she had beed studying studyinig studying for what seemed like forever this year. Kagome was in her junior year and that, to her, was the more important year of highschool - after all, that was the year colleges looked at most.

And Kagome needed a scholarship in order attend college, and badly.

Snapping herself back into reality before she fell asleep, Kagome slipped the keys out of the ignition and made her way into the run-down school. Pretending she didn't notice the hole in the glass window that greatly resembled one that would be caused by a bullet, Kagome skimmed over the crowded hallway looking for her cousin. Trying her best to ignore the stares the students gave her and her academy uniform, Kagome began to wander aimlessly hoping she'd find Miroku soon. Sighing quietly to herself, Kagome leaned against some lockers and decided to wait for him here, seeing as this was the only way out of the school that she knew of. Squirming under people's accusing glares, Kagome was surprised when a young man suddenly appeared right in front of her. Startled at his sudden appearance, Kagome quickly regained her composure and annoyance flashed in her eyes when she caught the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Hey, Academy what are you doing in a place like this?" The boy asked her, while he freely allowed his gaze to flicker from her eyes down to her short skirt. The bastard didn't even try to hide it! Gritting her teeth as he suddenly stepped closer to her - well within the boundaries of personal space - Kagome glared into his sapphire eyes.

"Get away from me." Kagome turned to leave but was stopped as his right arm suddenly placed itself against the lockers behind her, blocking her path.

His sapphire eyes, though slightly hazy, brightened with amusement, "I see we have ourselves a fiesty one, don't we?" The boy tucked a hair behind Kagome's ear and allowed his fingers to brush her cheekbone suggestively.

Still glaring, Kagome agreed that if he wanted to play hardball, she was game. Putting on her best fake smile, Kagome school-girl giggled as she bent her right leg in preparation for her getaway. Catching the movement, Kagome jumped as he suddenly pressed himself right up against her, preventing her from moving too freely.

"Now, if you want to get between my legs so badly all you have to do is ask." The boy teased.

"You wish, creep. Now get the hell away from me." Kagome snapped, trying to push the boy away. Kagome began to feel the panic start to spread in her chest when he chuckled at her feeble attempt. Finally seeming to decide that words were no longer necessary, the boy began to lean toward her to catch her lips with her own, Kagome quickly turned her head to the right, giving the boy a mouthful of her raven hair. Hearing the boy's amused growl, she gasped when he nipped at her earlobe.

_What the hell?_

Opening her eyes she didn't know she had shut, Kagome's hands suddenly brushed with the boys long black ponytail, grinning to herself Kagome yanked on his hair hard she smiled in triumph as his head snapped back.

"I said let me go."

Feeling the boys chest vibrate with another growl, Kagome yelped in pain as her fingers were suddenly peeled off his ponytail. Glaring as the boy smirked in triumph Kagome was about to spit out another demand when a new voice cut her off.

"Let her go, Kouga. She's not even worth it."

Looking toward the voice, Kagome choked back a gasp at his appearance. Clad in loose dark jeans, a red T-shirt and a black baseball hat that was on backwards, the new boy before her screamed _power. _ She could tell he was muscular from the way the shirt pulled against his chest, but that wasn't what caught Kagome's eye. His blinding silver-white hair fell down to his waist, but was currently tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His amber eyes - currently staring at her - were breath takingly deep. Finding herself lost in his gaze she saw pain, regret, and _something_ else that she couldn't name. What was it?

Remembering her current position, Kagome snapped back into reality. Throwing her head back to face the now currently still pressed up against her - now known as Kouga - she glared at him again.

Kouga chuckled, "Oh, come on InuYasha - she could be fun. Want to share?"

Disgusted at the crude remark, Kagome stomped on Kouga's foot as hard as she was capable of. Grunting in pain, Kouga backed off a bit; which allowed Kagome the window of opportunity she needed, pushing Kouga away from her she was about to slap him when someone caught her wrist. Whipping her head around and fully prepared to chew out her opponent, she was cut off.

"Don't even think about it, wench." InuYasha snarled.

"Let me go, or I'll hurt you." Kagome threatened.

InuYasha chuckled, "You? Hurt me?" InuYasha tossed her roughly into the lockers, "I don't think that's possible."

Glaring at InuYasha, he smirked at her before he turned to leave with Kouga right beside him.

"Wait a second, you can't leave!" Kagome snapped.

Turning around and looking rather bored InuYasha spoke, "I think we can. Didn't I tell you Kouga, she's not worth it."

Annoyed, Kagome asked, "Excuse me?"

Chuckling, InuYasha walked back to her. "Listen, I'm sure you'd be a good fuck," He whipsered into her ear and laughed at her disgusted face, "But the last thing we need is some prep-school bitch come crying back to us when we dump your sorry ass." And with that, he left.

It took Kagome a minute to regain her composure, and when she did, she was pissed.

Kaogome looked around for something - anything that could assist her. Spotting some students sitting against the wall with a sketchbook propped up against their thighs she walked up to them.

"Hey - can I borrow that?" Kagome asked pointing to the eraser in a girl's hand.

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." Taking the eraser in her hand, Kagome tosed it once in the air and caught it before launching it toward InuYasha. When the eraser hit InuYasha square in the back of the head, Kagome smirked. "Take that, you jerk!"

The entire hallway seemed to stop moving as InuYasha suddenly stiffened, and turned around to face her. Then he was suddenly in front of her, so suddenly, that Kagome stumbled backwards at his appearance. Annoyed at her reaction, Kagome rose her eyes to meet with his and gasped - the sheer anger she saw there frightened her. And, by the looks of it, it was all directed toward her - Kagome recoiled at the thought.

Everything happened really quickly then.

Suddenly InuYasha lashed out and grabbed Kagome's wrist and, once again, threw her against the lockers. Pressing himself up against her, while still having a hold on her wrist placed above her head, Kagome found herself in the same position with InuYasha as she was with Kouga moments before. Only this time, the situtation wasn't the same. Whereas Kouga had meant to seduce her, InuYasha was intimidiating her, when Kouga was this close he was gentle and somewhat charming - but InuYasha was rough and hurtful and she was really scared.

"Listen bitch, you're obviously not from around here so I'll make it easy on you." InuYasha spat, "You don't know who I am correct?" When Kagome didn't answer, his grip on her wrist tightened, "Correct?"

Kagome nodded.

Smirking, InuYasha elaborated, "Well, let's just say I'm the type of guy your parents pray that I don't look at you more than once." He leaned in warningly, "I'm the type of guy that you don't want to cross." Suddenly InuYasha let go of her wrist and backed away from the trembling Kagome. Not realizing that she was using him as balance Kagome sank to her knees on the floor.

"What the hell's going on?" Kagome's head snapped up at the sudden new and demanding voice.

"Miroku!" Kagome greeted happily.

InuYasha looked at Kagome questioningly and then turned to Miroku, "You know her?"

Dropping down to the ground to help Kagome up Miroku responded, "Yeah, I know her! She's my cousin - what the hell did you do?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Nothing she didn't deserve."

Kagome's head shot toward him as her anger returned, "Nothing I didn't -"

"Kagome, shut up." Miroku interrupted. At her open-mouthed shock he continued, "You'll just get yourself into more trouble."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome huffed in response but didn't say anything.

"Well, as exciting as this is I'm going to go. See you Miroku," InuYasha turned to Kagome, "Kagome, is it? You're lucky Miroku's your cousin or you'd find yourself stuck in a hell of a dangerous position right now."

Seeing that Kagome was about to retort, Miroku cut in, "All right that's enough. Both of you just walk away."

Kagome glared at him, why did it feel like Miroku was talking to them as if they were children?

-------------------------------------------

"Kagome, be honest with me," Miroku asked from their spot on Kagome's bed, "what did you do to piss InuYasha off?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Kagome mocked.

Miroku sighed, he obviously wasn't going to get a straight answer from her.

"So, what's it feel like to be eighteen?" Kagome smiled, "The big one-eight?"

"Not any different than being seventeen I suppose." Miroku smiled, "Thanks for the birthday dinner Kagome, it was amazing as usual. But next time do me a favor? Don't come to my school without telling me, you know I don't like you coming there."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can cut out the big-brother act, Miroku. I can handle myself."

"Like you handled yourself today?"

Kagome glared at him, "Oh, shut up - he was an ass."

"I don't doubt it. But please, if you ever see him again - don't talk to him, look at him, anything. Just walk away. He's dangerous, Kagome."

"I thought he was your best friend."

"He is, but you were stupid today and got on his bad side - and trust me, I've seen how people on his bad side end up."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating."

"I wish I was. Kagome - " Miroku hesitated, did he really want to tell her? "Kagome, he's the leader of Dirty Blood."

Kagome choked on her drink, "Wha-what? Dirty Blood, as in the gang?"

Miroku nodded, "The one and only."

Something dawned on Kagome, and her eyes widened, "Wait a second, if he's the leader of a gang then you - being his best friend - would mean that.." Kagome paused, "Miroku please tell me that you are _not_ involved in a gang!" Miroku winced, he was hoping she wouldn't put the pieces together. Taking his silence as a conformation Kagome paled, "Miroku, what the hell? That's dangerous, you could get seriously hurt, or even.."

Grabbing Kagome's hands with his own, Miroku sighed. "I know, Kagome. You have to understand - that there, you don't have a choice. Its either join a gang, ot die. I had no choice."

"But you did..you could have lived with us."

Miroku's eyes softened at the pain in Kagome's own, "You know I couldn't have, not after everything with your parents-" Kagome winced, but Miroku continued, "I couldn't have done that to you guys. Grandpa's shrine is full enough with you and Souta."

Kagome suddenly launched herself at Miroku and held him tight, "Just..be careful, Miroku. I can't lose you, I need you too much."

Miroku's heart ached at the statement, he knew that after everything happened with Kagome's parents that he was the only one she really talked to about it - after all, they were best friends, having grown up together.

"Friends forever, right Miroku?" She asked tentatively.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, Kagome. Friends forever."

**End.**

--------------

Like it? i knwo its a weird place to end, and trust me the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. but for now, R&R flames welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Welcome everyone! This is one of my first stories, I've written others - but not on this account. This is set in the future, and in the beloved highschool years. Please Read and Review!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome mentally groaned when she heard the semi-familiar voice of Kouga yell, "Hey, isn't that Academy?" Pulling out of her boyfriend's kiss she apologized in advance as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. There was no way they were just going to leave her alone after the way she had treated them when they first met. Oh and add the fact that they just saw her making out with her boyfriend? Yeah, no chance in hell.

"Hojo, I am so sorry."

Hojo looked at her questioningly, and Kagome saw that he was about to ask her exactly what she was sorry for, but knew he would never get a chance.

"Hey, look I told you guys it _is_ Academy." Kouga approached them, "Academy shouldn't you be at school?" Kouga winked.

"Must you call me that? I have a name you know."

Kouga smirked, "Yeah, but Academy suits you."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Really, how clever."

"But really, Kagome, shouldn't you be in school?" Miroku asked while pointing to Hojo, "And who is this?"

Shaking her head Kagome looked at Miroku, "Does it look like I should be at school? I'm not even in my uniform. We had a half day and I'm working in twenty minutes." Kagome added, "And this is my boyfriend, Hojo."

"Boyfriend?" Miroku stated. Kagome almost laughed when she saw Miroku's gaze harden, and she pictured the gears in his head turning as he switched into over-protective cousin mode. She only hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on Hojo, but knew it was unlikely. Miroku had this annoying habit of driving many of her boyfriends away out of intimidation, which is why Kagome postponed him meeting them as long as possible.

"Yes, very good Miroku."

Hojo, finally deciding to step into the conversation asked, "Kagome, who are these people? They don't go to Shikon.." He squeezed his arm around her waist tighter and pulled her onto his lap. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

Kagome sighed, _Here we go. _"See, that's a funny story. The only one you really need to know is Miroku," She pointed to Miroku, "my cousin. We grew up together."

Just as Kagome expected, both Kouga and InuYasha jumped in.

"Only one you need to know? Academy, that hurts." Kouga pouted.

"Wench, what are you babbling about?" InuYasha glared at her.

"Whoa Kagome, when did you get so popular?" A new female voice showed up.

Groaning, Kagome wondered what henous crime she had ever committed to earn such terrible luck. She really didn't want Sango to get involved - not since Miroku told her exactly who these people are and how dangerous they were. Sango and her have been best friends for as long as she could remember, and since Kagome had already rubbed InuYasha the wrong way, that was exactly the type of information he didn't need to know.

"Hey," Kagome stood up and hugged her friend, "Don't worry about them, they're leaving anyway."

Catching the tone in Kagome's voice, Sango raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Her gaze sweeping over the three boys, Sango gathered that they certainly didn't go to Shikon. While the one with dark hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes looked extemely familiar, she couldn't remember exactly where she'd seen him before. Looking at him more closely, Sango noted the three gold earrings in his right ear and the single golden hoop in his left, she noted the way his strong jaw clenched whenever he looked at Kagome and Hojo, old crush perhaps? Then it clicked,

"You're Kagome's cousin!" She blurted out, then flushed. Well, she certainly didn't mean to proclaim it to the entire world, "Miroku, right? Its been awhile." Sango saw his eyes flicker with recognition and, apparently, he had trouble remembering her too. Waiting for his memory to jog, Sango turned to Kagome. "You about ready? We have to be at work in like, ten minutes."

Nodding, Kagome answered, "You go ahead, I'll be there soon."

"All right, see you." Saying a quick goodbye to Hojo and nodding to the three boys, Sango set off to leave. About to turn the corner and enter the little boutique where she and Kagome worked, Sango lifted her head in response to someone shouting her name. Eyes meeting with Miroku's, she felt herself flush with his statement.

"You've grown up nicely, Sango." And then he winked. Rolling her eyes and with her cheeks still stained red with a fresh blush, she walked into the store.

Eyes shining with amusement, Miroku quickly steeled his face again and turned to Hojo, "Hey you, care to take a walk?" Ignoring Kagome's annoyed glare, he motioned oh what's-his-name to follow. Hojo - _that's it! _- nodded, and Kagome slid off the boy's lap, Miroku caught the warning note in Kagome's slow and deliberate way of standing up, clearly telling him she was not in the mood for another one of his intimidation-of-the-new-boyfriend moments. He shrugged at her, oh well - she was going to have to get over it. There was no way that he was going to let this one go if they were making out in public.

Smiling at Hojo, he placed an arm over his shoulders and guided him away from the group.

Kagome watched as Miroku cunningly caught Hojo by himself and began to walk away with him; rolling her eyes, she popped one of Hojo's forgotten fries into her mouth. Chewing the semi-soggy french fry, Kagome watched with curiousity as Kouga followed Miroku. Whether he was accompanying for the sake of his amusement or for actual intimidation, she didn't know. Either way, she wasn't happy - she was left alone with InuYasha. Sliding herself up onto the ledge of the fountain she had previously been sitting on, she shoved her fries toward him.

"You can have them if you want, I really only like curly fries." Leaning back on her hands, Kagome rolled her eyes as InuYasha sniffed one fry, "They're not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering."

InuYasha snorted, "Keh, whatever. Like any human poison could hurt me anyway."

Kagome snorted, "You really have an ego, don't you?"

"You really have a mouth that's just itching to be slapped, don't you?"

"Please, you wouldn't hurt me."

InuYasha shot her a glare that stilled her lungs, "Is that a challenge?" Kagome mentally berated herself, why was he affecting her like this? When no response came, InuYasha stepped toward her. "Hmm? Where's the infamous mouth of yours now, wench?" Placing his both his hands on the outside of her thighs, he brought his face just inches from hers. "You're not as strong as you think you are."

Kagome finally having gained her voice back, retorted, "And you're not as badass as you think you are." Kagome brought her hand to his chest in an attempt to push him away, this was way too close for comfort. Kagome gasped when InuYasha's hand covered her own, looking up and locking gazes with InuYasha, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His amber eyes were piercing, as if they could read into her very soul. Acting on their own accord, Kagome's eyes fell to InuYasha's lips, they looked so full and she wondered what they felt like. Feeling her own lips part in anticipation at the thought, she was startled to realize that she suddenly wanted to kiss him, badly.

Eyes traveling back up to clash with InuYasha's, she raised an eyebrow at the look of triumph dancing within the amber flecks. Kagome's eyes widened as she was suddenly thrown backwards and the spell InuYasha had so cleverly cast was broken as she fell into the fountain behind her. Breaking the surface of the water, Kagome gasped for breath and glared at InuYasha.

"You-you _bastard!_" Kagome coughed as her body spit out previously swallowed water, "You did that on _purpose!_"

"And those are the intelligent academy brains at work, ladies and gentlemen." InuYasha smirked.

Climbing out of the fountain - now soaking wet - Kagome suddenly launched herself at InuYasha. Caught off guard by the rash decision, InuYasha instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist as they both fell to the ground, InuYasha flat on his back and Kagome straddling his waist. Not even perturbed by the fact that they now had a rather large audience, Kagome's hands shot to the ground of both sides of InuYasha's face. Glaring down at him, she began to violently throw insult after insult at him.

"Why you _pompous, arrogant, self-centered, egotistical bas-"_ Kagome was cut off as she was abruptly yanked off of InuYasha from the waist. Thrashing out against her captor she continued yelling, "Let me go! I swear to God that _bastard_ is going to _die-!"_

"Whoa whoa whoa, Academy. Calm down, you're just a little wet, after all. Besides, you can't just go around tackling people like that - its rather rude." Kagome heard Kouga joke behind her. So _that's_ why she couldn't break the grip, a demon was holding her. Whipping around to face Kouga, she glared daggers at him.

"Let me go."

Kouga chuckled, "Am I the only one getting a sense of deja vu here?"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed his arms off her waist - which Kouga complied, since she seemed to stop thrashing about. Opening her eyes to openly glare at InuYasha she almost flung herself at him again when she saw the cocky smirk that adorned his face. Declining Hojo's offers to take her home so she could change, she never took her eyes off InuYasha. Saying her goodbyes to Miroku and Hojo, Kagome marched right past Kouga who was now leaning against the fountain casually, and stopped dead in front of InuYasha.

"I hate you."

InuYasha chuckled, "Sorry, but was that supposed to sting? I've heard it a million times, wench. Why should you be so different?"

"Because you haven't seen the last of me." Kagome said with such certainty in her voice, InuYasha knew she wasn't lying.

"Please, I break girls like you over my knee daily."

"Oh, and what? Grind their bones to make your bread? Sorry, that doesn't scare me - _you_ don't scare me." Kagome countered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work."

"Kagome, at least change, you're soaking -"

"_Thank you, Miroku."_ Kagome interrupted, "I hadn't noticed. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just borrow some clothes from the store." Kagome began to walk toward the boutique.

"Hey, wench."InuYasha called after her and she stiffened in response and very obviously annoyed, turned to face him, "You look good in white."

Seeing the fire ignite in her eyes again, Miroku quickly intervened, "Ah, Kagome let me walk you - you're going to be late."

Why did Miroku suddenly get the feeling that little incidences like these were going to become a daily routine?

**End.**

------------------------

Haha, I know I know - I said not another update this week, but this story will not get out of my head. I really like how its folding out, so please read and review! I thrive on feedback.

Oh, and I know the point of views switched around a lot, but I hope it wasn't too confusing! If it was, let me know in your review and I'll work on it!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Welcome everyone! This is one of my first stories, I've written others - but not on this account. This is set in the future, and in the beloved highschool years. Please Read and Review!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter Three**

"Hey there, Academy."Kagome just managed to regain her composure and hang on to her shaky ladder as she responded to Kouga's greeting. Drawing a deep breath as she felt herself become semi-steady once more, she glanced down at Kouga. "You look pleasantly dry this afternoon."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome answered monotonously, "Do I? Imagine that." She motioned for Kouga to hand her some of the perfume she was stocking, "If you're going to stand there you might as well help." Taking the objects from Kouga, she continued, "So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Handing Kagome the bottle of smelly liquid, Kouga shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"What, so now I recieve the honor of gang members coming to visit little old me?"

Kouga smirked, "Consider yourself lucky." Kouga handed her another bottle, "Besides, I haven't seen your pretty little face around since the fountain incident; from the way you pounced on InuYasha, I was sure I'd see you again. I was getting worried."

Stepping off the ladder, Kagome motioned for Kouga to pick up the ladder, "Oh, thanks Kouga." She mocked, "But trust me, I haven't given up on that ass - I just haven't come up with the right way of repaying him just yet."

Grabbing the ladder and following Kagome, Kouga smirked, "You know, since you're so eager to jump people I just want you to know that you can pounce on me anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome pointed to a corner, "Put that ladder over there."

"What, no please?" Kouga pouted.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pointed. Taking up her post behind the register, Kagome pulled out her lunch from beneath the register. Rubbing her red apple against her white blouse until it shone, Kagome examined Kouga as he wandered around the store and sank her teeth into the fruit. Watching as he randomly picked up and placed back items - also keeping an eye not for things he might not put back, he was a gang member after all - Kagome smiled as he fingered the woman's lingerie.

"Want me to get that in your size for you?" Kagome teased as he picked up a black lace thong, "I can go check in the back for the bigger sizes."

Smirking, Kouga put down the underwear and made his way to the counter, "So as a loyal member to my gang - I'm bound not to disclose information that could potentionally harm my fellow members or peers, correct?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, was he trying to tell her something? "Correct?" Kagome answered hesitantly.

"Including the times, dates, and locations of our parties - especially those held by our leader." Kagome caught the laughter in his eyes - that was it! He wanted her to come to a party at InuYasha's? At Kagome's nod, he continued, " and _everyone _knows that the town's different gang leaders all mostly live in Crescent Moon Apartments." Kagome's eyes lit up, Kouga was quickly becoming one of her favorite people.

Kagome nodded, "But of course."

"And everyone _also_ knows that a demon's - pure or not - favorite night of the month is the full moon."Kouga winked, "Well I have to go, see you around Academy."

Kagome smiled, well that was helpful.

----------------------

Miroku chuckled at InuYasha's muttered another curse as he burned his hand boiling the water for his sixth bowl of ramen. Twirling himself on the barstool, he found his mind drifting toward's InuYasha and Kagome little 'incident' at the plaza about a week before. Wincing to himself at the deadly look in his cousin's eyes as she launched herself recklessly at InuYasha, Miroku sighed. _InuYasha Takeda._ What person in their right mind, so rashly lashes out at _InuYasha Takeda_ - and knowing exactly who he is too! Miroku shook his head, he always knew Kagome was a bit hot-headed, but this was a little extreme.

"So I haven't heard anything from your _precious _cousin in awhile, Miroku."

Coming out of his daze, Miroku responded, "Oh don't worry - you will. She's the type to definately hold a grudge."

InuYasha smirked, "Good, I'm counting on that."

Miroku eyed InuYasha, "And why, exactly, is that?" Watching as the corner of InuYasha's lips turned upwards into an intimidating semi-smile, and the mischevious glint in his eye brighten considerably, Miroku knew. "Oh, InuYasha - hell no."

InuYasha's eyes met with Miroku's and his smile grew, "What?"

"You want to nail her. You're _actually _planning on fucking my cousin?"

InuYasha's eyes danced, "And what would give you that idea?"

"That. Right there." Miroku shot out of his chair, "No, InuYasha I mean it. I won't let you - Kagome's not the type to give in so easily, and she's _definately _not the type to partake in a one night stand." Miroku's gaze hardened, "InuYasha, don't. Kagome's been through enough, she doesn't need you trying to seduce her to add into the crapheap, all right? I'm serious - leave her alone."

Scooping the rest of his ramen into a bowl, InuYasha beamed, "You know how I always love a challenge."

--------------------

Kagome paced back and forth in her room as Sango watched. Pulling on dark jeans and a black tank top, Kagome sat down in the chair at her desk only to shoot back up again in anxiety. Walking to her closet, she pulled open the door and slipped on a black belt and began to fish for her gray converse. Anything to do with her hands.

"Kagome I'm not so sure this is a good idea - " Sango ducked from a flying heel, "You could get them into a whole lot of trouble."

Finally finding the match to her shoe, Kagome sat back and pulled them on. Falling onto her back on the floor, Kagome sighed. Maybe Sango was right, maybe this wasn't the brightest thing to be doing. There were so many things that could go wrong, Miroku could get caught up in it - for which she'd kill herself - the butterflies in her stomach could ruin her carefully contracted bluff, or InuYasha could somehow figure out what she was doing before the jig was up. Placing her hands behind her head, Kagome sighed, but it would be so worth it to see InuYasha's face when he realized what had done. With a nod of determination, Kagome decided that she would go through with this - it could work.

"Oh calm down, Sango." Kagome reassured her, "It's going to be fine - I'll be fine. Everything's going to go smoothly, just you wait."

Sango looked at her skeptically, "I hope you're right."

Hopping up from her place on the floor, Kagome grabbed her keys, said her goodbyes to Sango, and set off with only one thought it mind.

_Place let this work._

----------------------

Weaving his way through the crowded living room and into the kitchen for a drink, Miroku sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Fishing for the device, he pulled it out and was startled to see Kagome's number flash on the screen. Setting down his drink, he made his way into the yard. Nodding toward InuYasha, Miroku flipped open the phone.

"Kagome?" Miroku answered and ignored the curious way InuYasha's eyes slid over to him. "Kagome, are you there?"

"Mi-Miroku?" Kagome whispered.

Immediately alarmed by the tone in her voice, Miroku felt himself subconsciously switch into protect-Kagome mode, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to call.." Kagome began to cry.

Plugging a finger into his opposite ear to block the music pouring from the building behind him, Miroku continued, "Its all right Kagome, just tell me what happened."

"We-well, I was get-getting ready for a par-party - " Kagome hiccupped, "And wh-when I was leaving, there-there was a man outside the sh-shrine.."

Miroku's eyes steeled as the possibilities of exactly _where_ this conversation was heading and exactly _why_ Kagome would be so shaken up flashed across his mind. Pacing nervously, Miroku saw InuYasha's eyes shut tight and his brow knitted together as he dropped the long-forgotten cigarette on the ground. So, he was listening, too. "Kagomeare you all right? Did he touch you or anything?"

"No! No-nothing like that.." Kagome began crying again as Miroku stopped pacing in relief.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Wh-when I came outside, he-he talked to me a-and then all of a sud-sudden - " Kagome broke down crying.

"All right, all right. Kagome you're going to have to stop crying, I can't understand what you're saying."

"They-they jumped him, Miroku! There-there were five of them, I th-think.." Kagome hiccupped again, "Then I start-started to scream at them to go aw-away and they eventually lef-left. Then I went to ch-check the boy, but there was so-so much blood.."

"Kagome, is the boy all right?"

"I don't know! He-he passed out a min-minute ago, he-he said his name was Gin-Ginta - " Miroku's eyes clashed with InuYasha's at the name, "He-he's a wolf demon, Miroku. He-he also said he knew Kou-Kouga. There's so much bl-blood.." Kagome started to break down again.

"All right, Kagome don't worry. It's going to be okay - Kouga and I will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Hur-hurry, Miroku." He heard Kagome whisper as he hung up the phone.

Nodding to InuYasha, Miroku sprinted inside to find Kouga. Finding the wolf demon tangled in the arms of some blonde, he pulled him away and explained the situation. Taking off behind Kouga, they jumped into the car, and with a screaching sound, peeled off toward the Higurashi Shrine.

------------------------

Shutting her phone, Kagome congratulated herself. That wasn't half-bad, she hated freaking Miroku and Kouga out like that, but she needed them out of the party - she really didn't want either of them in trouble because of her. Watching as Kouga and Miroku sped off toward her home hapzardly, Kagome took a deep breath in preparation for stage two. This was the part Kagome was most nervous about, adjusting so she was sitting more comfortably on the hood of her car, Kagome dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Kagome responded, "Yes, I'd like to report a neighborhood disturbance."

"And what is the disturbance, Ma'am?"

"Well, its a teenager's party, and the music is way too loud. People are smuggling in what looks like alcohol and drugs, and two boys just sped off way over the speed limit."

"And where are you located, Ma'am?"

"804 Cherry Street, Crescent Moon Apartments."

"All right thank you, Ma'am. We're sending three cars there now."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Could I have your name, Ma'am? We wouldn't want to arrest you by mistake."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you."

Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone, well that wasn't as difficult as she'd cracked it up to be. Leaning against the windsheild of her car, Kagome smiled. Now all she had to do was wait.Shutting her eyes and leaning back on her hands, it was probably ten minutes before the cops showed up, Kagome smiled when she saw them. Turning onto the block, Kagome's smile only grew when the red and blue lights on their cars started flashing about thirty feet from the party.

Taking a deep breath as she yelled, "It's the cops! Everybody run!" Kagome grinned triumphantly as many teenagers scattered, and then Kagome knew that she had won the round. Twirling her keys around her fingers as the cops started grabbing at random kids, trying their best to stop the ever-thinning crowd, Kagome leaned forward against her crossed legs. Scanning the hoard of drunk and tipsy teenagers, Kagome's brown eyes finally locked with amber. Feeling the smirk turn up the corners of her mouth, Kagome wiggled in fingers at InuYasha in a sort of mock wave.

InuYasha felt his eyes widened as his gaze clashed with Kagome's. But didn't Miroku just - then it dawned on him. Grinning mischieviously, InuYasha shot Kagome a playful look before darting away from a chubby policeman into an alleyway behind him. Running as fast as his feet would take him, InuYasha had to hand it to her - Kagome had spunk.

_Damn, Bitch. That one was good._

**End.**

--------------------------

I'm not sure if I really like this chapter yet, so you might see a revision in the near future..

Anway, thanks everyone who reviewed! And I'm so happy people seem to like this story - I have to say, I reeally like how its folding out, and it simply won't leave my head. I have so many scenes in my head right now for this story its unbelievable. Also I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested - say so in your review. Oh, and don't worry, you find out how Kagome knew about Ginta in the next chapter.

Anway, I'll stop rambling now.

As always, read & review!


	4. Chapter Four

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

I know I know! I promised that this would be out by last Friday and its Monday! I'm sorry but I've been really sick, and I still am. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this story, I love it too much

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome jumped as the shop's doors were violently thrown open, and in marched an angry Miroku. Kagome winced, she was wondering when Miroku was going to come find her. Kagome's dread only intensified when she noticed a distraught looking Kouga following her raging cousin. Shooting an apologetic glance to Ayame as she slinked into the storage room, Kagome prepared herself for the verbal assault.

"Kagome Shiori Higurashi," Miroku ground out, "What the _hell _were you thinking? Calling the_ cops_ on one of _InuYasha Takeda's _parties? Have you gone _completely_ suicidal?"

Shifting akwardly on the counter she was sitting on, Kagome fidgeted, what was she supposed to say? "I'm sorry?"

Miroku's eyes blazed as he came to a stop directly in front of his hot tempered cousin, "You're_ sorry?_ Well, a lot of good _that'll_ do you when InuYasha figures out what you've done."

Kagome flinched, he didn't know?

Catching the action, Miroku shook his head, "Kagome, _please_ tell me that the reason you weren't at the Shrine was _not _because you were at InuYasha's _waiting_ for the cops to show up?"

"Um, about that-"

"My god, Kagome!" Miroku interrupted, "You're just _begging _to be hurt aren't you?"

Rolling her eyes at her cousin's outburst, Kagome sighed, "You're exaggerating he's not going to hurt me."

"But he _will_ Kagome, if you keep this shit up. He's the _leader _of _Dirty Blood._ He's _killed_ people - why can't you understand that?"

"All right, I think that's enough," Kagome's eyes widened at the tone in Kouga's voice, "Kagome I want to know _how_ you knew about Ginta." Kagome paled at Kouga's use of her real name, he'd never done that before.

"I can't reveal my sources." Kagome attempted at playfulness, she didn't really like this serious Kouga.

"_Don't_ try to play this one off, Kagome." Miroku glared at her.

Rolling her eyes and hopping off the counter, Kagome shook her head, "I can't - I promised that I wouldn't."

Seeing the look that passed between the two boys in front of her, Kagome tried to reassure them, "It wasn't someone from your gang, I can tell you that much." Kagome smiled at both boy's shoulders dropping in relief. Walking around to the back of the counter Kagome's eyes clashed with Kouga's.

"I'm not telling you her name."

Kouga's eyes lit up, "Her?" Kagome paled at her slip up, "That solves it, where is she?"

"Where's who?" Kagome rustled with some papers at an attempt at nonchalance.

"You know who," Kouga countered, trying to meet Kagome's gaze, "Ayame, where is she?"

"Did someone ring?" Ayame sang as she slipped into the counter next to Kagome.

Kouga smirked, "Ayame, darling, have you been leaking information about my tribe?"

Ayame's green eyes widened, "Why no, Kouga dear. What would give you that idea?"

Kouga's eyes flitted toward Kagome, "How long have you been friends with Academy here, love?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the two, despite the warmth that was generally associated when one issued a petname to another - while annoying - there at least was _sincerity_ behind it. No, its not that there wasn't sincerity behind the petnames, but rather, a distance. As if the two were spitting out the lovey-dovey names reserved for love-struck teenagers. They were treating each other with a certain _coldness_ that utterly confused Kagome.

"Why, basically my entire life, pet." Ayame purred, "I wasn't aware you two were acuqainted."

Sharing a look with Miroku - who's anger seemed to be forgotten - Kagome shrugged. So he could feel it, too.

"All right," Kagome interrupted, "I'll bite. Exactly how do you two know each other? I mean I know wolf demons are close but.." Kagome let her sentence trail.

Kouga's eyes danced as he turned to face her, "She didn't tell you?" Kouga's eyes slid back to Ayame's, "Ayame and I are promised to one another."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome stuttered, "Meaning.."

"We're going to be mates." Kouga purred.

-----------------------

InuYasha mindlessly twirled his keys on his index finger as he casually leaned against one of Shikon Academy's entrance doors. Ignoring the curious glances the uniform-clad students were sending him, InuYasha continued to keep an eye out for a certain raven haired girl. Feeling a grin break out on his face when he spotted her walking towards him while ruthlessly shoving papers into her backpack and simutaneously chatting with the girls on either side of her all at the same time. While one he recognized as the girl from the fountain day - what as her name again? Sakura? Sangi? Sango _yes!_ - he had never seen the opposite girl. With her bright red hair held up in two pigtails on the top of her head, InuYasha's nose wrinkled as the stench of wolf demon drifted towards him.

_Figures, probably knows Kouga._

Pushing off of his spot on the wall, InuYasha's grin widened as Kagome caught sight of him. Glaring at him, he watched with curiousity as she grabbed a hold of her two friend's arms and nodded curtly in his direction. InuYasha chuckled as he saw her mouth form the words, "That's him." Sango and the wolf demon shared a look before saying their goodbyes to Kagome and brushing past him and into the school.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

Smirking, InuYasha responded, "Just thought I'd come pay my favorite academy girl a visit," InuYasha stepped closer to her, "And since that stunt you pulled on Friday night - I think you owe me."

Unconsciously taking a step back, Kagome responded, "I don't owe you anything."

InuYasha's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to her, successfully pining her against a wall, "But you do. See, you could've gotten a lot of people in trouble that night, you know." Bending forward so his breath tickled her ear, he smirked when he felt her stiffen, "There is one way you can make it up to me." InuYasha whispered, and Kagome felt a hand make contact with her bare thigh.

Disgusted at the blatant inuendo, Kagome shoved InuYasha off, "Get off me. Don't you get it? The whole _point_ of me calling the cops _was_ to get you into trouble."

InuYasha scoffed, "Please, did you honestly think that would work? I would think you are perfectly aware that I could outrun a few chubby middle-aged cops. I was sure you had to require _some _amount of intelligence to be here."

Shrugging off the insult as the first hour bell rang, Kagome scooped up her backpack and was about to head back to class when InuYasha called after her. Turning around, Kagome jumped when he suddenly appeared in front of her - how does he _do _that -she was fully prepared to bad-mouth him again but was stopped as her breath hitched in her throat when he closed all distance between them and, once again, bent toward her ear.

"I'm not through with you yet," InuYasha purred, sliding his hands to rest firmly on her hips. InuYasha smirked to himself as Kagome's hands autmatically cupped his elbows in an attempt to pull him closer. "Now, what do you say we cut out this petty little game of cat and mouse and get right down to business." InuYasha whispered before nipping at the cartilidge in her ear. Grinning at Kagome's slight gasp, InuYasha dropped his head to her neck and nipped at her there, too.

Kagome's mind was reeling at the touch of InuYasha, clutching onto him and desperately trying to put together a coherent thought, Kagome finally snapped to when the late bell rang. Violently shoving InuYasha away from her, she glared into his amused eyes.

"Stay away from me, I mean it." Kagome threatened.

"Ah, but the real question is - can you stay away from me?"

"Don't get so cocky. Now just leave."

Smirking at Kagome's retreating form, InuYasha stopped and admired that short academy skirt. Gods, did he offically love school uniforms. Grinning to himself as Kagome accidentally stumbled, his smile only grew when her skirt flared up as she was propelled forward and he got a nice eyeful of her black panties.What was that saying again? When girls wore black underwear, it meant they wanted to get laid?

Well, he could certainly help her out there.

InuYasha turned and was about to leave when somone called after him. Turning around and looking rather bored, InuYasha found himself facing a bunch of what looked to be like wanna-be gangster freshman.

"Hey, are you with Higurashi?" One short boy with dark hair asked.

As the question fell from the curious boy's lips, InuYasha's eyes brightened. Well, wouldn't that be interesting?

Looking towards the small group of boys, InuYasha nodded, "Yeah, I am."

-------------------------------

Grabbing her lunch from her locker, Kagome made her way to the cafeteria. Walking down the hall, she began to notice that people were watching her curiously, and whenever Kagome met someone's gaze, they would all blush and quickly look away. She even heard some group of random sophmores whisper, 'That's her,' as she walked by. Slowing down her pace until she stopped completely, Kagome unconsciously turned and looked back down the hallway she had just walked down. Her eyes widened as she noticed that almost every pair of eyes were on her, and as soon as she faced them all - they suddenly busied themselves with random tendencies.

_What is going on here?_

This had been happening all day, and Kagome had no idea why. Obviously some sort of rumor was going around, but what was it? Rolling her eyes at the thought of being involved with petty highschool drama, Kagome turned and continued to make her way to lunch - ignoring all the rude stares.

Entering the cafeteria, Kagome plopped down at her usual spot next to Sango. Turning on her best friend she blurted out, "What the hell's going on?"

Choking slightly on her drink, Sango coughed, "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"I mean this," Kagome gestured to all the staring students, "Its been going on all day."

Sango looked as if she had just noticed the whispers. "Huh. I have no idea." Turning to face Kagome, Sango asked, "Think it has something to do with that InuYasha character?"

Narrowing her eyes as realization dawned on her, Kagome was about to respond when Hojo showed up. "Hey, Kagome can I talk to you?" 

Nodding, Kagome got up from her seat and followed Hojo to the courtyard outside. Sitting down on the bench beside him Kagome turned to face him, "What's up?"

Taking her hand, Hojo responded, "Kagome, I...I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Kagome felt her jaw drop, quickly catching herself she cocked her head, "What? Why?"

Hojo sighed, "I just don't think this is a good idea, that's all. We seem to be on two completely different pages when it comes to our relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know about your little redenvous with that InuYasha this morning."

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed at this statement. Seeing Hojo's crumpled face, though, she swallowed her laughter and tried to explain, "I'm sorry Hojo, but listen - I have no feelings what so ever for that jerk. This morning was..well, he was just trying to get into my pants." Kagome realized how that sounded and corrected herself, "Wait, that came out wrong. I mean he _did_ try to get in my pants, but I didn't let him!"

Hojo looked at her skeptically, "That's not what I heard."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hojo, this is highschool - you never hear the truth."

Hojo shook his head, "Even if that's true Kagome it _does _seem like you have a thing for him."

"Wait, are you serious? When was the last time _you _lunged at someone you liked? And that said person shoved you - fully clothed - into a _fountain?"_

Shaking his head Hojo let go of Kagome's hands and sighed, "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's over."

Shooting up from her seat, Kagome glared at him, "Fine, if that's the way you want it." As Kagome walked away from her now ex-boyfriend, she made a mental note to visit a certain gang leader after school.

_Oh he is so going to pay._

----------------------

InuYasha yawned as he walked up to his apartment, besides the meeting with Kagome this morning the whole day had been rather boring. Smirking to himself as memories of earlier today flashed in his mind, InuYasha fished in his pocket and came up with his keys. His expression darkened when he realized that he wouldn't need them, the door was left slightly open, eyes flashing to the wood on his door InuYasha could detect someone moving around inside. Ears twitching at the light footsteps he concluded either it was an unskilled robber, or female, or maybe even both. Shaking his head, but never letting his guard down, InuYasha pushed the door open just enough to allow himself to slide through. Once inside, he felt his eyes widen at the back of the blue academy sweater that he had seen only this morning. Smirking as he watched her dig through his refridgerator, he walked up to her silently.

"Can I help you?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome, not hearing his entrance, jumped up at the sudden voice and hit her head on the top of the refridgerator. Grunting in pain, Kagome stood up and shut the refridgerator door and whirled to face InuYasha. "You! How _dare_ you sneak up on me like that!"

InuYasha chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry, next time someone breaks into my apartment, I'll be sure to bake them cookies instead."

Blushing, Kagome waved the water bottle she'd taken at him, "Well, whatever. Do what you want but I'm mad at you."

InuYasha snorted, "Well, isn't that surprising?"

"Shut up," Kagome glared at him, "It's your fault that Hojo and I broke up. If you didn't come to my school today and practically rape me-"

"Rape you?" InuYasha laughed, "It's not rape if you like it, sweetie, and I wasn't hearing any complaints."

"Well _excuse me_, I was in shock." Kagome spat while jumping up to sit on his counter. "Anyway, because of you and your _actions, _rumors got started and Hojo broke up with me, so I think you owe me an apology."

"Keh, it's not like you actually liked him anyway," At Kagome's look of shock, he continued, "Please, I could tell from the moment we saw you at the plaza the relationship was entirely one-sided - that guy's not your type."

Kagome just gawked at him, she was semi-aware of open mouth and complete lack of response, but she couldn't do anything about it. How had he known? No one had been able to tell that Kagome wasn't into Hojo, not even Sango and Ayame. She had perfected that routine a long time ago.

Compoasing herself, Kagome glared, "Then what, persay, _is _my type?"

"Well, for starters," InuYasha walked up to face her again, "You're not like most of those academy girls, so you're not into straight-A brown-nosers." Leaning closer, InuYasha shoved his way to stand between her legs, resting both hands on either knee he continued, "You, you're into the bad boys, someone who can deal with your own fire, who can put up a fight with you and your annoying mouth." Leaning towards her so his breath brushed her cheek, he whispered, "You're into guys like me."

Kagome barely registered anything InuYasha said to her as the space between them began to shrink due to InuYasha's closeness. Trying desperately to swallow the lump in her throat, Kagome's mind scraped for something - anything - to protect her wounded pride. Finally coming to, Kagome shoved InuYasha away from her, and hopped off the counter and began to leave. Not trusting her voice at the moment, Kagome was fully prepared to leave without saying a word.

InuYasha sauntered after her retreating form, and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door. Yanking her back, she spun and collided into his chest. Drinking in her surprised face, he smirked, "Come on, admit it. You want me."

Fighting all the emotions swirling in her head, Kagome glared up at the man who still had ahold of her wrist. Tugging at her wrist in an attempt to break free, Kagome sighed when his grip only tightened. "Let me go."

"Not until you say it."

Kagome sighed at the predicament she found herself in, with one hand held up by InuYasha's own, and the other on his chest, Kagome mentally groaned as InuYasha's other hand wound around her waist. There was no way she could get out of this with his surperior strength, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that she wanted him.

Kagome's eyes widened - _Wait a second, __**admit **__that I want him? There's no way this jerk was right. I am __**not **__into guys like him._

Even as the denial sprang up, Kagome knew he was right. Deep down, somewhere in that twisted and messed up mind of hers - she wanted InuYasha Takeda. Glaring up at him, Kagome felt her retort die in her throat as InuYasha began to bend down, undoubtedly for a kiss. Kagome's eyes widened, feeling all her muscled tense, Kagome's gaze traitorously fell to his lips. Feeling his breath tickle her cheek, Kagome knew that that bastard was right, that she wanted - more than anything - at this moment, for InuYasha to kiss her. Closing her eyes as InuYasha was only a breath away, Kagome felt her lips part in anticipation. He was so close, not even a breath -

"InuYasha Takdea, get the _hell_ away from my cousin."

**End.**

----------------------------

Haha, oh Miroku got to love him!

Anway I'm sorry it took so long - I know I promised to have it up by last Friday, but I've been really really sick. Plus, school starts soon and I haven't even started my summer reading, blahh.

Anyway, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm still pretty sick..so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but never fear, it _will be out._

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter Five

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

I know I know! I promised that this would be out by last Monday and its Monday _after _the two-week late mark! I'm sorry but I've been really sick, and I _still _am. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this story, and I'm almost all better. School also started, ick - but we all must do it, right?

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter Five**

Sighing, Kagome slammed her locker shut and rested her head against the cool metal. Groaning as she felt her volleyball bag slip from her shoulders, Kagome lazily stared at the fallen bag. Rolling her eyes at her own laziness, Kagome scooped it up and left the gym, waving goodbye to Sango and Ayame on the way. Shoving her kneepads down to her ankles, Kagome scanned the parking lot for her car - where did she park again?

Jumping at the sound of a car honk behind her, Kagome whirled around, "_What?" _

"Now, is that any way to greet your charming cousin?" Miroku smiled as he leaned out the window.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Miroku honked again, "Grandpa needed your car, and Souta called me to pick you up."

"How'd he get in? I have the keys."

"I told him I'd take care of it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Meaning.."

"Kouga hot-wired it."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome slipped into the passenger seat, "Lovely."

Twisting the air conditioner knob all the way to the right, Kagome sighed as the cool air blasted against her hot skin. Closing her eyes and propping her feet up onto the dashboard, Kagome peeked an eye at her quiet cousin. "What? Why are you so quiet?"

Miroku sighed, "Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Miroku - nothing happened between me and InuYasha."

"I know that, but I don't want anything to happen in the future."

"It won't, he's not my type."

Miroku snorted, "Yeah, Tuesday really proved that."

Kagome groaned, "Oh shut _up_! I promise you nothing will ever happen with that jerk."

-----------------------

Wandering around, InuYasha was pleasantly surprised to see Miroku's car zoom by and turn into a shrine a little ways down the street. InuYasha felt a smirk break out on his face as his favorite Academy girl climbed out the front seat. Allowing his gaze to flicker down her form, he drank in her spandex-clad booty. For such a petite girl, she definately had a nice ass, he concluded. Watching as she gathered Miroku in a quick hug, another smirk danced across InuYasha's face as she walked into the main house of the shrine.

So _that_ was where Kagome lived - he would have to remember that.

Calling out as Miroku came to pass him, he knew the smirk was still planted on his face as he slid into the passenger seat. Catching Miroku's raised eyebrow, InuYasha felt his grin widen.

"What's got you so happy?" Miroku asked, "Just get laid or something?"

"Almost - so that's where Kagome lives? The Higurashi Shrine?" InuYasha asked lazily.

Realization clicking in his mind, Miroku shook his head, "Fuck. I was really hoping you wouldn't find that out." Turning to face InuYasha, Miroku continued, "InuYasha, listen to me, _please_ leave Kagome alone. You're just using her anyway - so just drop it." Sighing as he realized his words were falling on deaf ears, Miroku violently turned right and pulled over.

"Miroku, what the hell?" InuYasha complained as his shoulder was thrown into the side door.

"Seriously InuYasha - Leave. Kagome. Alone."

Rolling his eyes at his friends protectiveness of his cousin, InuYasha decided to change the subject, "Shit, Miroku its freezing in here."

"Kagome was hot." Catching InuYasha's knowing smile, he quickly corrected himself, "_Hot _as in _warm _- I had to pick her up from volleyball practice. So get those nasty-ass thoughts out of your head, I _know_ you're thinking them so don't even deny it."

Shrugging, but not letting the smirk drop InuYasha closed his eyes, "Hence the spandex." Yelping at the small and unexpected blow to the head, InuYasha glared at Miroku, "What? It's just an observation." Picking up a bag from the backseat, InuYasha smirked, "Did the Princess forget something?"

Groaning, Miroku snatched the bag from InuYasha's curious hands, "Get out of there, you are not stealing her underwear."

InuYasha pouted, "Not even a peek?"

"No, and I'll drop it off later."

"Am I invited?"

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku asked, "What do you think?"

"What? My car's still in the shop anyway and we're going out so I'll need the ride."

Sighing dramtically, Miroku gave in and immediately regretted his decision. Catching the anticipating smirk on InuYasha's face, Miroku had only one thought.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

---------------------

Rinsing her plate off in the sink, Kagome attempted a yawn, "So, I think I'm going to turn in."

"So soon, Kagome?" Grandfather asked.

"Yeah, I have loads of homework." Kagome smiled, trying her best to ignore Souta's raised eyebrow. _Please don't say anything. _

"All right, dear. Just get some rest, would you like me to check on you later?"

Kagome shook her head, "That's all right, Grandpa. I think I'll manage."

Avoiding Souta's knowing glare, Kagome all but raced up the stairs. Entering her room and throwing the door shut, Kagome groaned when she didn't hear it click. Turning around and seeing Souta's smirking form resting agianst her doorframe, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you Souta?"

"So, I was wondering," Souta began, "Exactly how much homework can you have when we didn't even have class today? I mean, maybe I'm mistaken, but didn't we have a school field trip to the muesuem today?"

"It's a big project."

Souta smiled, "Mmhmm." Souta let himself in and plopped on her bed, "So, where are you going?"

Kagome sighed, this was going to cost her, "Flaming Phoenix."

Souta raised his eyebrow, "Ooh, a club. And what would Grandpa say?"

"He's not going to _say_ anything, cause you're not going to tell him" Kagome threatened.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome walked up to him, "Because then _I'll _tell Grandpa about a certain _party _that was thrown while he was at the Shriner's convention last month, and exactly _why_ he can't find that ancient vase that something-or-other touched and holds magical powers."

Souta paled, "Have fun."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you."

---------------------

Miroku felt his mouth hang open as his mind tried to pull itself back together. Somewhere deep in his brain he knew that InuYasha was smirking and was thoroughly enjoying this, but Miroku certainly wasn't. Watching as his baby cousin climbed out of her bedroom window and walk along the roof over the garage with expertise - _expertise!_ She'd done this before! - his eyes widened as she slung her legs over the side of the garage and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Watching with slight horror as his cousin fished through the bushes and came up with a small bag, his horror only intensified as he watched her peel off her sweatshirt and sweat pants.

_What_ was she _wearing?_

Eyes traveling up and down her outfit that, if it were up to him - she wouldn't even know _existed_, he was in utter shock.

"She used to be so good." Miroku whispered to no one in particular.

InuYasha was in just as much shock as Miroku was, he never would've guessed she had a, let's just say, _darker _and more _seductive _side. InuYasha allowed his eyes to roam her barely clad body in appreciation. Taking the time to appreciate the way her legs looked in her black leather boots, his eyes traveled slowly up her legs covered in dark jeans, and flicker across her almost-bare back. Her hair was down and in messy curls that fell to her mid back, and glancing at her red sleeveless shirt that dipped slightly in the front and daringly in the back, InuYasha felt a smirk tug at his lips as Kagome shoved her sweats into her bag and placed the bag back in the bushes.

He could really get used to this view.

"Well, I don't know where you've been, but at some point your little Kagome stopped being so good." InuYasha taunted.

Miroku's eyes flashed as he turned to InuYasha, "What do you suppose she's doing?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Want to find out?"

In response, Miroku put the car in drive and sped off to follow the silver car that Kagome had just gotten into, and his forehead creased in concern as they pulled up to the Flaming Phoenix. What concerned him even more was just how _easily _Kagome and her friends got in. There was only one thought racing through Miroku's head,

_Just how much __**had**__ Kaogme changed?_

----------------------------

Sliding out of Sango's car, Kagome slinked her arms with both Sango and Ayame on either side. Walking right up to the bouncer, Kagome felt her mind slip into herself and shift into a mask that she knew she wore almost as a second skin. Heels clicking against the cement, Kagome's grip automatically tightened against Sango's and Ayame's as they walked into the pulsating club. Winding through the already thick crowd, the three somehow managed to find seats together at the bar. Plopping inbetween her two best friends, Kagome swiveled in her chair and let her gaze wander around the crowd.

"Mmm, tall dark and handsome at ten-fifteen." Ayame purred.

"Ten-fifteen?" Sango laughed.

Ayame shrugged, "What? It makes it sound more complex and less boring."

Feeling a smile break out, Kagome turned to look toward at the guy that had caught Ayame's eye. She was right, he was cute, and once he saw them staring he began to make his way toward them. Kagome looked pointedly at Ayame and shared a laugh with Sango as Ayame sat up a little straighter in anticipation. Much to their surprise, he made his way to Kagome.

Pressing himself up against her, he bent toward her ear, "Jiro."

"Kagome." She said back.

"Well, Kagome," Jiro smiled. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Kagome glanced at her friends before smiling, "Well, if you buy one for me you have to buy one for my friends, too. Can you handle that?"

Jiro chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

After a few drinks and a few laughs, Kagome began to feel the buzz set it. Hoping down from the bar stool, Kagome lost her footing slightly and stumbled into a chest behind her and stopped her fall. About to turn around and apologize when her eyes clashed with familiar amber one.

Eyes snapping open, Kagome threw InuYasha's arms off of her and whirled around to face him. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Why, coming to see you of course."

Kagome gritted her teeth as he took the drink from her hand and finished it in one gulp. "Well..I don't know what to say to that right now."

InuYasha chuckled before turning to Jiro, "So, exactly how many drinks did you give my girl?"

Kagome spun around, "My girl?"

"Sh, dear, I know you're a little confused right now. But let me handle this." Turning back to Jiro, InuYasha steeled his face. "So what were your plans? Get her drunk and take her home? Go and try that somewhere else."

Kagome watched with her mouth wide open as Jiro scurried off. "Are you crazy? He was cute. And I'm not your girl."

InuYasha smiled down at Kagome as she swayed in place slightly. "Oh, I know Kagome. You can do better than him though; all he wanted was a piece of ass though. And apparently, yours was the flavor of the night."

Catching her wrist before she could walk away, InuYasha spun her back around to face him, "Oh come on, Kagome. You didn't have any complaints earlier, let's dance some." InuYasha purred into her ear.

"Not on your life."

InuYasha shrugged, "Well, that's all right. We could always pick up where we left off at my place."

Kagome glared up at him, "I swear to god, if you try anything the only action you'll be getting is a fist in your face."

InuYasha chuckled, "Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is? You remember how the last one turned out?"

InuYasha smirked, "As a matter in fact, I do. If I recall correctly, it wound up with a wet female stradling my hips." InuYasha's eyes danced, "I wouldn't mind an encore of that one, you know."

Letting out an annoyed moan, Kagome stomped away from InuYasha and straight out of the club, ignoring people's questioning stares. Taking a gulp of the night air, Kagome turned into a nearby alley and pressed her back against the cool brick wall. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome's eyes snapped open when a rough voice called out to her.

"Hey, there pretty lady." A large man - no, demon - was suddenly standing in front of her. "Now, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here alone. There are some bad people out there who would hurt you pretty bad, you know." The demon's eyes danced. With both hands resting against the brick wall on either side of her, Kagome knew she was trapped. Eyes trained on the man in front of her, she mentally recoiled as he pressed himself against her.

"Let me go." Kagome commanded. Why did it feel like that was all she said to people any more?

Grinning, the demon taunted, "And what if I say no?"

Glaring, Kagome repeated herself, "Let me go." Feeling a large hand place itself on her upper thigh, Kagome immediately shoved it off, only to gasp at the same second a hand struck her across the cheek with enough force to make her head snap to the side.

Eyes flashing back to the demon in front of her, Kagome cradled her throbbing cheek. Glaring into the demon's amused eyes, she once again shoved away his curious hands - earning another hit.

"Bitch," The now angry demon ground out, "If you know what's good for you - you'll stop resisting."

"Like hell, scum. Now let me go or I'll scream." To emphasize her point, Kagome drew in a deep breath, only to be cut short as a fist collided with her stomach - knocking the breath from her lungs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kagome's head snapped toward the familiar voice and her eyes widened at his sudden appearance. Clad in dark jeans with a black wife beater, the streetlight shone brightly off his silver hair. Kagome felt a wave of relief at the sight, as much as she hated the guy - she was glad he was here. Eye's clashing with his, Kagome's still-shallow breath caught - his amber eyes were _piercing._ Eyes locked onto his, Kagome found she couldn't look away, his golden eyes were smoldering with unashamed hate and anger, all aimed toward the demon holding her captive. Kagome was mesmerized, InuYasha's was beautiful.

The demon growled, "Back off, half-breed. This isn't your concern."

"I think it is, panther. Now let her go." InuYasha threatened.

In response, the panther demon roughly shoved a knee between Kagome's legs, and immediately his hand followed.

Eye's widening at the sudden intrusion, Kagome was about to slug the demon before he was roughly yanked away from her and thrown into the wall behind him. Watching as InuYasha mercilessly punched the demon square in the face, Kagome vaguely realized she had sunk to the ground. All the while, InuYasha contined to beat on the obviously beaten demon.

"InuYasha," Kagome called out, "InuYasha stop. He's down, you won."

Turning to face Kagome, InuYasha tossed the demon once more a ways down the alley before walking over to Kagome and offering her his hand.

Taking his hand, Kagome allowed InuYasha to pull her up, "Thanks, but I could've handled it, you know."

"Ha, you were doing such a marvelous job of that before I got here."

Kagome glared at him, "I would've figured something out."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her stubborness, "Come on, we should put some ice on your face. I can take you home."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can't sneak back in now, I wasn't planning on ever really coming home. I was just going to tell Grandpa I had morning detention and that I left early. My car's already at Sango's, plus they'll all be worried - and if you're here, Miroku's here, and that means if he sees me right now he'll flip."

InuYasha smirked, "My place it is, then."

-----------------------

Kagome groaned as she was handed a bag of ice, her face hurt like hell. Kagome watched InuYasha curiously as he squirted some peroxide on a cottonball.

Eye's widening as she realized what he was going to do, she protested, "Oh no, no way are you using that stuff!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her, "Come on, Kagome - don't be a baby. You have a cut from the demon's claws, it'll only sting a little."

"Nope, no _way!"_ Kagome refused, clamping a hand over her cheek.

"Fine," InuYasha threw the cotton ball in the trash, "Put that ice on your cheek."

Doing as she was told, Kagome plopped onto the couch and pushed up the sleeves of InuYasha's sweatshirt and taking a bite of the ramen he gave her. "You know what?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"You're not much of a jerk sometimes."

"Gee, thanks." InuYasha grumbled, sitting next to her.

"I mean it - you did save me, after all."

"About that," InuYasha began, ignoring the hesitant look in her eyes, "Are you all right? I mean, I _know _you're all right but, he didn't touch you or anything..did he?"

Kagome's eyes widened, was he..was he actually _concerned _about her? "I'm all right, InuYasha." Kagome felt herself smile as InuYasha's shoulders dropped in relief. Resting her head on one of the pillows, Kagome closed her eyes as she placed the ice on her cheek. "You better not try anything while I'm sleeping."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to turn off the lights. Coming back into the living room, InuYasha was about to retort when he realized Kagome was already sleeping. Snorting at how fast she fell asleep, InuYasha grabbed a blanket from his room and draped it over her body before heading off to bed himself. About to enter his own room, InuYasha stopped when he heard something.

"Thanks, InuYasha." Kagome whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

With a nod he knew she couldn't see, InuYasha left and crawled into his own bed, a smile gracing his features.

**End.**

-----------------

I know, I know - it's been FOREVER. I'm sorry! But this chapter was hard to write, so I hope I did a good job.

Oh, and two things -

To the two people who wanted to be my betas - I changed my mind. As much as I would love to have a beta, I'm just such an instant gratification person. As soon as I'm finished with a chapter I just _have _to put it out and see people's reactions. It's really bad, I know but I just want you to know I really appreciate you offering. I'm also still willing to be your beta if you need it.

To the readers - how was the club scene? Like when they were dancing? It was really confusing to write it well and make it sound believable..I hope it's all right. _Please _just me your _honest _opinions about it. Feel free to be harsh.

Once again, thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversably in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Hey great news - I'm not dead! Sorry it took me so long, but I started watching Naruto and absolutely love it! So, I started another story called, A Path Worth Retracing if you're a Naruto fan, please check it out!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice Of Violence**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome jumped and felt the half-eaten apple fall from her hand as the door to InuYasha's apartment was thrown open. Wincing at the fierce look in her cousin's eyes as they swept over InuYasha's apartment, obviously looking for something. Apparenlty not finding whatever he was searching for, Miroku's enraged gaze fell to Kagome. Taking a deep breath before storming over to face her, Miroku's eyes never left Kagome's.

"Where is he?" Miroku demanded

Thrown off by his calm and level voice, Kagome realized he must be _super_ pissed, "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh I am," Miroku chided, "Just you _wait _till I get started on you. But now," Miroku's voice suddenly took on a hard edge, "I want to talk to InuYasha, so I'll ask you again. Where is he?"

"In the bathroom - I think he's taking a shower." Kagome squeaked.

Miroku nodded, "Thank you."

Shoulders dropping in relief as Miroku walked away from her in a gait that was unnervingly calm, Kagome winced as the bathroom door was opened softly, and then slammed shut. Trying her best to ignore the escalating voices, Kagome hopped up onto InuYasha's counter and watched the bathroom door from the corner of her eye with interest. Grinning at some points, and frowning at others.

_"InuYasha what the __**fuck**__ is the matter with you?"_

_"Houshi, I'm __**trying **__to take a shower her-"_

_"-Not only am I left __**stranded**__ at Flaming Phoenix, but I find out that you left with __**Kagome.**__ Who I __**told**__ you to stay away from."_

_"Houshi-"_

_"__**-Then**__, when I stop by her house and climbed into her room __**-into her room, InuYasha. I felt like a fucking pervert!"**_

_"__**That **__shouldn't be surprisi-"_

_"-Then I find Souta waiting for her, and you know what he tells me? __**She didn't plan on coming home.**__ Which left me with one conclusion,"_

_"Now wait a fucking minute-"_

_"-That you __**planned**__ on having her come home with you. You __**planned **__it, InuYasha. So again I ask, __**what the fuck is the matter with you?**__"_

Now angry, Kagome slid off InuYasha's counter and barged into the bathroom, almost in the same manner as Miroku had. By now, InuYasha had gotten out of the shower, and stood in front of Miroku with only a towel around his waist. Trying her best to ignore just how utterly delicious InuYasha looked soaking wet and half naked, Kagome turned on Miroku.

"Where the _hell_ do you get off yelling at InuYasha?" Kagome demanded, "Contrary to what you think, he didn't do anything wrong."

Miroku's eyes widened at his cousin's sudden interference, "Kagome Higurashi, don't _even_ get me started on you."

"Please," Kagome rolled her eyes, "You have nothing to be mad at me for."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Sneaking off to a club? Spending the night at a gang leader's apartment? Wearing his clothes? Barging in on him when he's showering? The odds really aren't in your favor."

"I'm seventeen, Miroku. Which means I'm not a little girl anymore, so if I want to sneak off to a club, then _you _can't be mad at me about it. Plus, it _can't_ be worse than anything you've done - and since you were obviously there, you were doing the same thing. And, just for the record, InuYasha basically saved my life last night, thank you very much. If it wasn't for him, God knows where I'd be right now - so I obviously couldn't go home -"

"-You could've found me."

"-And have you react like this? Yeah, that's exactly what I needed after almost getting raped. And I couldn't very well sleep in leather, can you _say _chafing? And the _only_ reason I'm 'barging in on him while he's showering' - which, by the way, he _wasn't _in the shower when I got here - is because _you're_ in here being the over protective cousin that's stepping out of line." Kagome panted, face flushed from anger.

Miroku was shocked, was Kagome _defending _InuYasha?

"She was a point, you know." InuYasha said, putting his two cents in.

Miroku glared at him, "Shut up."

Kagome rolled her shoulders, her point was proven, "Now, if you'll be so _kind _Miroku, I need a ride home. I'm sure Sango's freaking out anyway seeing as I left my phone in her car." Kagome turned toward InuYasha, still clutching a towel around his waist, "And you, put some clothes on."

InuYasha smirked, "How about the ones you're wearing? I don't have any protests to you returning them - _ow!"_ InuYasha's hand rose to the back of his head where Miroku had struck him, "Miroku that _hurt._"

"Stay away from my cousin." Miroku threatened, turning to Kagome he stopped at the sight of her bright red face, "Kagome, why are you so red?"

"U-um, InuYasha's towel sort of..fell when you hit him." Kagome stated.

Eyes widening as Miroku turned back to face InuYasha, he rolled his eyes as InuYasha lazily stood there with a cocky smirk splayed across his face.

"Don't act like you're not impressed." InuYasha taunted.

"I've seen better." Kagome snapped.

Miroku's head whipped toward Kagome, "You've _what?"_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Miroku. I'm seventeen, I'm pretty sure I've seen a few -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, all right I get it. Let's just go." Miroku shook his head as he left the now crowded bathroom. _She better have __**only**__ seen them, and nothing else._

--------------------

Kagome yawned contently as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, curling herself into a ball at the same time. Glancing at the clock, Kagome groaned when the menacing red digits displayed the ungodly hour.

"Two-freaking-fifteen. I hate school, do they seriously think we don't need sleep? I have to get up in like four hours!" Kagome complained as she turned over to face the wall and violently pulled her comforter over her head. "I hate my life."

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the new voice as she threw her comforter off her and bolted upright. Eyes flying to her window, Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she recognized InuYasha climbing into her window.

"What are you doing here?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to come here?"

InuYasha's eyes sparkled, "I thought of a few activities that could tire us both out."

"You know for the month I've known you, I don't think there's been one conversation that included you that didn't revolve around sex."

"I don't doubt it, so what do you say?"

"I say, sorry puppy - you're going to have to find another bed to sleep in, mine only has room for one." Kagome yawned before grabbing her comforter and laying down. Closing her eyes and fully prepared to go to sleep, Kagome's eyes snapped open again when she felt movement beside her. Turning over to see what was going on, Kagome watched incredduously as InuYasha climbed into her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm joining you."

"I told you no." Kagome yanked a pillow out from under his head, "Get out."

"No, you said no to sex," InuYasha snatched the pillow back from her, "You didn't say I couldn't _sleep_ with you."

Kagome stared at him, "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious, babe."

Kagome huffed, "Well, I'm saying no now, get out or else."

InuYasha smirked, "Whar are you going to do?"

"I'll scream."

InuYasha snorted, "Then what? You're parents'll come running in and I'll be gone and they'll call the police - and you won't get any sleep at all? Come on Princess, I know you're too sleepy for that."

Kagome winced, he was right. She hadn't gotten any sleep all week, and she was _dead_ tired. Groaning in defeat, Kagome laid back down with her back facing InuYasha. "Fine, whatever. You can sleep here tonight, but don't you dare try anything while I'm sleeping or I'll kill you." Kagome threatened.

InuYasha smiled, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, and my boobs taste like cherries."

InuYasha leaned over her, eyes sparkling, "Would you like to test that theory?"

Kagome sighed, "No, thank you. Now go to sleep."

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as she was torn from her bissful sleep as Souta pounded on her door, yelling at her that she was going to be late for school. Forcing her eyes open, Kagome felt her still-groggy mind become confused when she not only felt a warm hand up her shirt and cupping her breast, but she was also using another arm as a pillow. Blinking a few times, Kagome then realized that she also had her legs tangled with another person's, the same person with the hand up her shirt, she'd guess. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome yawned loudly.

"So are you finally awake?" A deep voice whispered.

And then Kagome remembered last night's events.

"InuYasha, get your hand out of my shirt."

InuYasha pouted, "But you seemed to like it last night, you were shivering and all I did was cuddle and you were fine."

Kagome grit her teeth, "I don't care, please retract your ha-" Kagome's complaint was cut off as InuYasha crashed his lips on hers. Eyes widening, it took a moment for Kagome to register what was happening. The kiss wasn't rough - actually it was really tender, and Kagome felt her traitorous body responding to it. Feeling her eyes flutter closed, Kagome opened her mouth as InuYasha ran his tongue over her lips, pleading. Bringing her arms up and wrapping them around InuYasha's neck, Kagine groaned against InuYasha's mouth as he shifted to be on top of her, and began to grind his hips into hers. Feeling his smirk against her mouth, Kagome couldn't help but gasp as he took a hold of her breast under her T-shirt and playfully tweaked the nipple.

Pulling away from Kagome, InuYasha began to ravish kisses along her neck. Taking a moment to dip his nose into her hair, InuYasha took a deep breath and reveled in her scent. Smirking at Kagome's whine, InuYasha nipped at the skin of her shoulder, causing her to gasp. Feeling her nails rake down his bare back, InuYasha grunted before he crashed his lips back onto hers. Gods, she tasted good.

"Kagome, come on - you're going to be late!" Souta warned again through the door.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome shoved InuYasha off her and ran toward her closet. Pulling out her school uniform, Kagome turned back to glare at InuYasha. "Leave now before I hurt you and don't ever touch me again."

Smirking, InuYasha stretched languidly on the bed, "I didn't hear any protests."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, had he always been shirtless? "I don't care. Leave."

Shrugging, InuYasha walked to the window, but not before giving Kagome's butt a nice slap on his way out. Squeaking at the act, Kagome whirled on InuYasha, ready to kill, but he was already gone. Growling softly to herself, Kagome turned toward the mirror, and felt her eye twitch in anger.

"InuYasha Takeda, I am going to _kill_ you."

There was a huge hickey on her neck, right smack-dab in plain sight for the world to see.

**End.**

-------------------------------

Haha, hope you like it. I know it's not much of a fireworks show for the first kiss, but I think it works for these two. Plus, they'll be more dynamic kisses later, trust me. As always read and review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversibly in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Hey great news - I'm not dead! Sorry it took me so long, but I started watching Naruto and absolutely love it! So, I started another story called, A Path Worth Retracing if you're a Naruto fan, please check it out!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Chapter Seven**

Throwing her lunch on the table, Kagome unconsciously brushed her hair over her shoulder as she plopped down next to Ayame attempting to hide the dark red hickey on her neck. Still fuming from this morning's events, Kagome was pleasantly surprised that none of her classmates had noticed her predicament, and if they had - they hadn't said anything. Spilling her lunch's content on the table, Kagome unwrapped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite. Glancing up from her lunch, Kagome raised her eyebrow and realized everyone was staring at her, full mouth and all.

"What?" Kagome asked, unconsciously wiping her mouth "Is something on my face?"

Ayame smiled, "No Kagome, we were all just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you to tell us exactly what happened with that hickey on your neck." Sango finished, pushing Kagome's hair back.

"Considering you definitely didn't have it last night." Eri winked.

Kagome groaned she should've known that she wouldn't be able to hide it from her friends; they could read her too easily. Not to mention that Ayame, Sango, and herself had been friends since second grade, meaning they could read her like a book. Not to mention they all basically shared one brain - with them, there were no secrets.

Eyes sweeping the table, Kagome mentally screamed as all eyes were on her. Seeing no chance for escape, she sighed, "You don't know him," Kagome began, "Well, Sango does, a bit. Ayame might, but you've definitely all heard of him." Kagome took a swig from her water bottle, "And that's all I'm going to say. Besides the fact that I really, truly, hate him and that will never change."

Kagome smirked at the immediate protests.

"Kagome, that is so not fair!" Yuka squeaked.

"I know him?" Sango asked, tapping her chin.

"You _will_ tell me by the end of the day, and you know it." Ayame threatened.

"Well, if she doesn't want to say...it's really none of our business." Ayumi offered.

"Kagome Higurashi, does almost three years of friendship mean nothing to you?" Eri whined.

"Oh, it's all right Kagome, you can tell them." Akira sighed, draping an arm over her shoulder, "I think it's about time we tell them about our little affair."

Kagome smiled, thank Kami for the water demon beside her, "Damn Akira, but we were having so much fun."

Akira sighed, "I know, love. But I think its time to come clean."

Kagome's grin widened as a small laugh escaped her, Akira had always been a good friend - he never failed to come to her rescue when she needed it.

-------------------

"Oh my god, Ayame, have you always been this annoying?" Kagome ground out, pinching her nose in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache. "You are seriously the single nosiest person I know - Sango's dropped it!"

Sango's head popped up from behind the register, "True - for now, at least. I'm just waiting for Ayame to make you snap, you're so close to breaking it isn't even funny." She smiled.

Kagome glared at her friend.

"If I'm _so_ annoying, then why don't you just tell me and end our misery? Is it _really _too much to ask your best friend to spill details about the mysterious hickey on her neck?" Ayame said while trailing behind Kagome in the store, doing absolutely nothing to help her stock the shelves.

"Hickey? What have I been missing?"

Kagome groaned and leaned her head against the wall, resulting in a loud thump - when was this torture going to end? Turning around and glaring at the wolf demon that trailed behind her like a shadow, Kagome shot Kouga a pleading look and nodded toward Ayame at his raised eyebrow. Ignoring Kouga's smirk, Kagome blushed slightly as his eyes fell to the now exposed hickey on her neck, could he tell?

"Seriously Kagome, I don't see the big deal. You _always_ see me with hickeys, it's nothing uncommon, and I give _details!_ But the _second _I catch you with one that I wasn't present when the incident occurred, you go all CIA, _I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you, _on me Why can't you just tell me?"

Kagome sighed and whirled around to face Ayame, "Okay, listen. If I want you to know anything about my hook-ups, I'll tell you, okay? A best friend forever means something, all right? But did it ever occur to you that maybe - just maybe - I'm embarrassed and humiliated about this certain rendezvous? That maybe I'd like to forget it ever happened? And if I spilled every detail about it to you and Sango, it would seem like I enjoyed it? Which I definitely did not!" Kagome fumed as she shoved a now empty box into Ayame's hands and walked over to a chair and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Ayame stood there with a shocked look on her face, empty box in hand. Kagome never snapped like that to her, and she didn't like it. To be honest, Kagome was really scary when she was angry at you, something Ayame had never known because Kagome rarely ever got angry at her or Sango. Sure, she got annoyed, but she never tore them down verbally like that, and she never played the guilt card. Ayame's face lit up as a realization dawned on her.

Turning slowly to face Kagome, though now about fifteen feet away, Ayame smirked, "Oh my god, you like him, don't you? This guy - you really like him, that's why you don't want to tell us!"

Kagome choked on her drink at Ayame's claim, "Have you gone completely mental?"

Ayame smiled, "Oh my god, you do! And the best part? You don't even know it - you're in denial!" Ayame clapped her hands together, "How cute!"

Kagome just stared at her, was she sober? "Its official, we've lost her Sango. Call Bedlam, she's gone legally insane."

Sango, taking pity on her friend, decided to finally intervene on the conversation, "All right, all right calm down you two. We now have a customer, sort of, so put your petty squabbling aside. I swear, you're acting like an old married couple or something." Turning to Kouga, Sango smiled, "Can I help you?"

Kouga shook his head, "Actually, I was coming to warn Academy."

Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of her nickname, "What about me?"

As if on cue, the bell attached to the front door of the store rang, and all heads turned to see who had come in. Kagome's eyes widened at the new visitors, and she cursed under her breath. Groaning in agony at their entrance, Kagome brought her legs up to her chest in her chair and rested her head on her knees in defeat. Why the hell were InuYasha and Miroku here? Hearing their footsteps coming closer to where she was sitting, Kagome vaguely wondered why the fates seemed to loathe her so much. Not even bothering to lift her head to greet them, Kagome mumbled something into her lap.

"I'm sorry, but what was that Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned for his cousin.

Lifting her head, Kagome repeated, "I said, what is it with today? Is it national making Kagome miserable day? Cause if it is, it's really working."

InuYasha snorted, "Keh, you know I heard it all depends on how you start your mornings that decide the rest of the day - so tell me, Kagome. How was your morning?" InuYasha smirked.

Kagome glared at him, "Don't talk to me."

Sango's head snapped over to Kagome as InuYasha's comment sunk in, "Oh my god, it was him wasn't it? He's the one that gave you the hickey! And it happened this morning, which explains why you didn't have one last night!"

Kagome groaned, damn Sango and her intelligence.

Miroku's eyebrow twitched, "Hickey? InuYasha gave you a hickey?" Eyes roaming Kagome's neck, Miroku soon found the obtrusive red circle that was so painfully obvious, it was almost sickening. She didn't even try to hide it?

"So, wait a second," Kouga smirked, "InuYasha came to your house this morning, and somehow you two ended up in some sort of make out session, and Kagome ended up with a hickey on her neck?" He turned to InuYasha, "And you're still alive?" Raising an eyebrow as his eyes swept InuYasha's form for any injuries, he paled, "Hold up, you still have your boys, right?"

Kagome blanched, "Oh, sick, like I'd go anywhere near his _boys_." Kagome glared at InuYasha, "I'm not one of his whores."

InuYasha smirked, "Maybe not now, baby girl, but you definitely weren't complaining this morning."

"All right, all right." Miroku interjected with a wave of his hands, "This is ridiculous and disturbing. Kagome, the reason we came in here was because I just ran into Grandpa at the shrine and he wanted me to remind you to come home early tonight and not to close up."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"Because I wanted to see my favorite girl." InuYasha smirked.

Kagome cringed, "Gag me."

InuYasha smiled, "I'd love to, I'm into bondage if you are."

Kagome snorted in disgust, and smiled at Miroku as he swiftly hit InuYasha on the back of the head. Having had enough of their company, Kagome quickly stormed her way to the back of the store and left the others on their own.

"So, Ayame," Kouga began, "What is this I hear about you getting hickeys all the time?"

Ayame raised her eyebrow, was that anger she detected in his scent? "Why, it's exactly like it sounds, dear. Nothing wrong with a girl having a little fun." Ayame smirked at the spike in his scent, yep - he was pissed.

Eyebrow twitching, Kouga ground out, "Really, love. Just remember - you are promised to me."

Sharp, green eyes darting over to where Kouga sat, Ayame glared, "Don't worry, pet, I haven't forgotten. Hopefully you haven't either - really hope you haven't caught something with all those classy ladies you've been acquaintancing yourself with."

Sango chuckled at the conversation going on in front of her, those two would be great together, she decided. Not that it looked like anything was going to happen anytime soon, though. Sighing as she pulled an apple out of Kagome's bag, Sango failed to notice Miroku approach her as she sank her teeth into the fruit. Hearing a clearing of a throat next to her, Sango turned and locked eyes with Miroku as he leaned over the counter.

"Can I help you with something?" Sango asked.

Miroku's eyes gleamed, "Actually yes, there is." Reaching over the counter and taking her hand in his, Miroku kissed her knuckles, "I was wondering if a beauty such as yourself would be able to aid a humble monk like me?"

Reacting her hand quickly, Sango gave him a questioning look, "Help you how?"

Miroku smiled, "Why, by bearing my children of course."

**End.**

----------------------

yay, there's the perverted Miroku we know and love!

hey, everyone hope you liked it. I'm really getting into this story - it won't leave my head even though i've started two others, A Path Worth Retracing (Naruto) and The Sound Of Thunder (Full Metal Alchemist)

so, if you're fans of those anime/mangas - please check them out! they're not getting nearly as much attention as this story and its kinda depressing me [

anyways, review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversibly in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! You can expect weekly updates from now on, though, I promise. Thanks so much for the wait, it's greatly appreciated.

M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Chapter Eight**

"Kagome, I swear to God, if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed I'll drag you by your hair," Kagome heard Souta yell while pounding on her door. "I'm so sick of doing this every fucking morning, Kagome!"

"Go away you annoying pest," Kagome shouted back, while throwing a pillow at the door. "I swear to God Souta if you knock on my door one more fucking time I'll tie you to the back of my car and drag you to school!"

Kagome turned over on her side and peeked an eye open when she heard a chuckle come from the body next to her.

"You two have such a loving relationship," InuYasha smiled. "Like a real family."

"I don't want to hear it," Kagome growled while slipping out of InuYasha's grip. Yawning loudly and stretching her arms over her head, Kagome wandered around her room, kicking clothes, shoes, and other random objects on her floor, searching for her school uniform.

"On your desk chair." InuYasha said before closing his eyes and pulling Kagome's sheets tighter around him.

"What?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your uniform is on your desk chair," he repeated. "You threw it their last night."

Kagome's eyes widened when she spotted her ugly blue plaid skirt, "Oh. Thanks."

"Mmhmm." InuYasha mumbled before turning over on Kagome's bed, turning his back to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at this before grabbing a fresh pair of panties and a bra before slipping into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the hot water, Kagome dragged a brush through her hair before slipping over her oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. Sticking her hand in the shower to test the warmth of the water, Kagome adjusted the knob slightly and stumbled tiredly into the shower. To say she wasn't a morning person was an understatement.

Smiling as the hot water ran down her back, Kagome heard Souta clobber up the stairs to make sure she was awake. Once he heard the shower running, Kagome knew he'd go back downstairs and make their breakfast. It was a routine they had perfected a long time ago. Grandpa was always sleeping still at this time of morning, usually returning from his night shift at the local small grocery store about an hour ago.

Kagome felt a twang of guilt at the thought of her grandpa having to work so much to support them at such an age. He never seemed to mind, though at night she could sometimes hear him groaning in his sleep when she would be downstairs getting a late night snack while studying, his old and brittle bones not up to the tasks he makes them do.

Sighing, Kagome washed the remaining conditioner out of her hair and stood there with her eyes closed for a moment, just enjoying the warm water flowing over her body. She found her mind wandering toward the half-demon who was probably already asleep again on her bed. Ever since that first night when he snuck into her room and she had – for some ungodly reason – allowed him to sleep with her, it had been a nightly occurrence. There had only been three nights when he hadn't come to her room in the month they'd been sleeping together – and nothing more – and she found that she couldn't sleep without him there anymore. She'd toss and turn for hours before finally giving up and climbing onto her roof and watching the stars until Souta came pounding on her door at six a.m. telling her to wake up.

Kagome didn't like to dive deep enough to find out exactly _why_ she couldn't sleep without him, she would always just suffer through the day half-awake until she got home from volleyball and then she'd collapse on the couch, almost immediately asleep.

Kagome did know one thing, though, and that was InuYasha was a cocky pervert. Faithfully every morning when she woke up, there would be a hand up her shirt, and InuYasha's tongue trying to wiggle its way down her throat. Admittedly, most of the time Kagome let him, and she enjoyed it too, not that she'd ever tell him as much.

Kagome didn't know how long she'd been in the shower, but she knew it hadn't been that long. So when the water abruptly turned ice-cold, Kagome let out a blood curling scream of such a high pitch that only a girl could reach.

_"Souta Higurashi, you are so fucking dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"_

------------------------

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'' Kagome chanted to herself as she stuffed last night's homework into her backpack. Turning toward InuYasha, who was now fully awake thanks to Kagome's scream, Kagome continued. "Why do boys suck so much? Your whole gender confuses me."

"Technically, it's the girls that do the sucking in my experience," InuYasha smirked as Kagome shot him a look, "Well, it's the truth."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his lack of response, "Is it cold outside?"

"No."

"Is it cold for a human?" Kagome rephrased, glancing outside.

InuYasha shrugged, "Probably."

"All righty." Kagome dumped her full backpack by her door before pulling some black tights out of a dresser drawer. Walking over and plopping down on her bed next to InuYasha, Kagome slipped on her tights under her tights. As soon as she was finished, Kagome squeaked slightly as she was suddenly thrown onto her back on her bed. InuYasha smirked from his place on top of her before he dipped his head down for a kiss, sliding his arms around her back and pulling her closer.

Kagome immediately responded to his kiss, her arms sliding around his neck. Kagome felt InuYasha smirk against her mouth as her fists tightened in his sliver hair. The kiss didn't last long – they never did – as Souta pounded on the door again, this time more lightly.

"Come on Kagome," Souta called, "it's time for us to go."

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." Kagome called after breaking off the kiss, she turned back to InuYasha. "I got to go."

InuYasha dipped back down toward Kagome and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip playfully. He smirked against her lips as she moaned slightly, "Be a little late." He whispered.

"I can't," Kagome said between kisses, "I have – to take – Souta – to school." Kagome kissed him one last time before pushing him off her and hopped off her bed. "This is me leaving, and when you see Miroku remind him that he promised Grandpa he'd come over for dinner tonight."

"Am I invited?" InuYasha asked.

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't like you."

"Ouch," InuYasha put a hand on his chest, "That hurts."

Kagome shot him a look as she walked out the door to go to school.

---------------------

Kagome slammed her locker shut and made her way into the gym with Ayame for volleyball practice. Stopping at the water fountain to fill up her water bottle, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Ayame.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked. "You seem all funky."

Ayame shot her a look. "Thanks for that."

"You know what I mean." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I just totally flunked a math test, though." Ayame sighed, "Honors Algebra two was such a huge mistake. What's the point of being in an accelerated class if I fail?"

Kagome laughed, "God Ayame, it's just one test. Chill, I'm sure you did fine."

"Whatever, I hope so. The last thing I need is for Gramps to finally have a reason to ride my ass."

"All right, time for a change of subject – you still having a party on Friday? Since your parents are out of town?"

Ayame smiled, the twinkle back in her eye, "But of course."

--------------------------------------

Kagome looked up at the huge flight of stairs with disdain. It was bad enough that her coach had been in a terrible mood today, resulting in a two-hour pure conditioning practice, leaving her mentally and physically exhausted. She was so weak, she could barely stand straight and her legs felt wobbly, and now she had to climb these stairs?

What the hell, the world was so damn cruel.

Dragging her weary body up the stairs from hell, Kagome opened the front door to her house and knew something was up. Both Grandpa and Souta were sitting at the dining room table, the phone cradled in Grandpa's shoulder, and he was talking in hushed tones. When he heard the door behind her click, his eyes darted toward Kagome.

"Here she is. Want to talk to her?" He asked whoever was on the other line, his eyes never leaving hers. He nodded into the phone, as if the person could see the action before handing it to her. "It's your mother."

Kagome's heart sank at the mention of Megumi Higurashi, a woman she hadn't considered her mother for a long time now.

"I don't want it." She whispered.

"Don't be foolish Kagome, this is your mother." Her grandfather chided.

"I want to speak to her when you're done." Souta told her, "I have news to tell her – I want to tell her myself I had the varsity soccer team."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to talk to her."

"Take the phone Kagome, your mother wants to hear your voice. Just tell her how you're doing and hand the phone to Souta."

Defeated, Kagome took the phone hesitantly out of her grandfather's hand and placed it by her ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Megu-I mean, mom. How about you? Where are you?"

"I'm wonderful dear; I'm actually in Kyoto now living with this guy named Daiki right now. He's really great, you'd love him. "

Kagome grit her teeth, "Mom, I think it's time for you to come home." She ignored the sharp intake of breath from the table as she began to pace. "It's been a year now."

Megumi sighed, "I don't think so Kagome."

"And why not? We need you here, Mom. Your kid's _need _you, your father _needs_ you. You're being really selfish here."

"I don't want to talk about this now, Kagome."

"That's just it, Mom. You never want to talk about it. Well, I do – you need to come home. "

"Kagome, stop being so childish. I'm really happy right now – why can't you accept that?" Her mother's voice began to rise.

"I can't believe you! I'm glad _you're _happy and all – but did you know you're about the only one?" Kagome heard the front door again and watched as Miroku came in with InuYasha in tow, she avoided both their gazes. "Grandpa's working all sorts of hours to support us and you're out god-knows-where with whatever flavor of the week you're fucking." Kagome bit back tears, not now. Not in front of her family and InuYasha. Especially InuYasha.

"Kagome, do not speak to me that way. I am your mother."

"You are not my mother; you stopped being her a long time ago. You haven't been my mother since my father died." Kagome hated how weak her voice sounded.

"Don't speak of your father."

"And why not? Every since he died, you've changed. First you were grieving, I get that, we all were. Then you start screwing everyone in Tokyo with a dick hanging between his legs and then you up and leave? Not even a goodbye? Only with the promise of 'I'll come back when I'm ready' what the hell does that mean?"

"Kagome Higuras-"

"Don't interrupt me." Kagome cut off as tears began to stream down her face despite her attempts to stop them. "You left, that was the worst thing you could do. I was sixteen, mom, and Souta was thirteen. I still can't believe you did that – right after our dad died, we were _completely_ abandoned. And now I want an answer, _when are you coming home?"_

"I don't want to come home, Kagome."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. She couldn't breathe and her body wouldn't move. "But, we need you." She whispered into the phone.

"I don't think so – you have your grandfather."

"But he needs you too! Don't you get it, mom? Dad's death isn't the one that's tearing this family apart – it's you!" Kagome screamed before hanging up the phone and tossing it across the room.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Souta shot up from his chair. "I wanted to talk to her!"

Kagome spun on him, "It doesn't matter Souta! None of it matters; it doesn't matter if we get straight A's, or if we make varsity teams, or how many awards we win. She doesn't care anymore!"

"That's not true!" Souta screamed, "She's coming back!"

"Stop being so fucking ignorant, Souta!" Kagome screamed as fresh tears streamed down her face, "She's not coming home, ever! So grow the fuck up!"

"Shut up, Kagome just shut up!"

"She doesn't love us anymore!" Kagome screamed before the room went silent. Kagome stared at Souta before she watched as h e stomped up the stairs. Kagome watched him before she turned on her heel and ran toward the front door, ready to dash out. She almost made it too, but someone caught her arm and spun her around.

"Let me go, InuYasha." Kagome demanded. "I mean it, I said let go."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck just happened."

"Let me go." Kagome insisted, when he didn't let go, Kagome felt her instincts as a priestess take over. Feeling her power slide down her arm, the air cracked and InuYasha suddenly jumped back as if burned.

"What the hell?"

Kagome immediately began to run.

--------------------

"Go that way, I'll look over here." Miroku pointed. "Hurry up and find her InuYasha, and try not to piss her off, okay?"

InuYasha snorted, "Keh, whatever. Moody bitch."

Miroku rolled his eyes, he hoped he'd be the one to find Kagome, but right now he could use all the help he could get. Who knows where she went to? In the last year, he'd only known of three times that Kagome had spoken to his aunt, and none of them had been pretty, but none of them had been this bad, either. He really hoped she wouldn't do something stupid before they found her.

_Please, wait for me Kagome._

------------------------

InuYasha smelled her before he saw her. Catching her scent, he followed it quickly to a nearby park, where he found her swinging on one of the rusty swings, pathetically rocking herself back and forth with the toe of her right foot, head laid against one of the chains.

He felt a wave of panic run through him; he didn't know how to deal with this. Angry Kagome he could handle, hell he did everyday, but sad and vulnerable Kagome? That required a whole other handbook, one he didn't possess. For a minute he was glad her back was to him, because if it wasn't, he was sure he'd be sent away on sight, probably by force.

InuYasha mentally groaned, what was he supposed to do? He didn't have the first idea how to handle – and that was when it hit him. The salty scent of tears, Kagome was crying. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

_You've got to be kidding, _InuYasha thought, _This is just my luck. She's crying._

Walking up behind her, InuYasha took a hold of the chains on either side of her and began to lightly push the swing, waiting for a barking order to leave. When it didn't come, InuYasha was surprised, but he knew better than to open his mouth at a time like this, so he continued to push her, waiting for Kagome to start the conversation.

"That was my mother." She whispered.

InuYasha stopped pushing her and walked around the swing and stood in front of her, "So?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Don't stop."

InuYasha responded by walking back behind Kagome and began to push her again, lending her his strength in an odd way, telling her he was here to listen and not judge.

"Did Miroku tell you my dad died?" Kagome asked. "Probably not, but he did. It's been a little over a year and a half now, so it was the beginning of freshmen year when it happened. I was fourteen. Anyway, he had been sick for awhile, he was leukemia, and it spread pretty quickly. He never responded to chemo or radiation, and by the time they found it, it had spread too far to surgically remove it." Kagome's grip on the chains tightened as she continued, "So the only thing left to do was wait. Wait for it to be end." InuYasha heard the hitch in her voice, and continued to push the swing. "It took about three months, but they were extremely long, it was the longest and most miserable summer of my life, to this day. Anyway, Megumi - I mean, my mom, took it pretty bad from the start. Never going to the hospital, breaking down in tears at the mention of my dad's name, you know into hysterics and all. And when he actually died…she snapped. She completely lost it. She locked herself in her room for three whole days without eating anything. By the time we got her out – with the help of a gaggle of firemen and police – she was almost dead. We almost lost her, too." Kagome sighed. "And after that she was changed, she was out at all hours, coming in when Souta and I were leaving for school in the same clothes we'd seen her in the day before, only now they were all wrinkly and her hair was a mess, telltale signs she was fooling around. I knew, but Souta was too young to get it, or just too naïve to see it, or both." Kagome laughed, "Then the rumors started. How my mother was sleeping with every guy she could find, how she was a whore, and how she just _loved _to turn tricks. I swear, this town's housewives hold the title for the best gossip. And the worst part? It was all true."

InuYasha hesitated; a fourteen year old had dealt with all this? No wonder she was so hard on the outside.

"Soon the rumors affected me and Souta's life, too. They affected our friends and even our business because people stopped coming to a shrine that housed an adulterer. We got dirt broke really fast and the only friends I had left were Sango, Ayame, Akira, and Miroku. Everyone else had deserted me, whether it was peer pressure or because their parents made them, I'll never be sure. It had been about six months since my dad died, and then one morning, once the rumors had gotten especially nasty, my mom left." Kagome paused. "She just left. No explanation, just a note saying 'I'll be back when I'm ready'.'' Kagome laughed slightly. "That was a year ago and while I've basically gotten my life back and the nasty comments said behind my back have pretty much stopped, I still can't believe I lost so much is such a little amount of time."

InuYasha stopped pushing the swing.

"She told me she didn't want to come home today." Kagome choked on a sob. "What kind of a mother doesn't want to watch her freshmen son play varsity soccer or see her daughter graduate high school?"

Kagome's eyes widened as InuYasha's hand suddenly tipped her head up and his mouth crashed against hers in the most gentle kiss she had ever experienced. His mouth ran over hers slowly and smoothly, his lips just barely touching hers. Kagome felt tears streaming down her cheeks and knew they were spilling onto his as well, but he didn't seem to care and neither did she.

And for this one moment, she let herself completely surrender to her emotions, and InuYasha.

**End.**

---------------------------

I know it's been so long and I'm so sorry! But I hope the chapters up to your expectations! Please read and review, enjoy!

And you can expect weekly updates from now on, fear not! This long gap won't happen again


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Summary:**

Attending Shikon Academy, Kagome never dreamed of getting involved with the 'wrong crowd'. Being the top student she was, her studies were always her first priority. So then how exactly did she manage to get on the wrong side of InuYasha Takeda, the leader of the local gang - Dirty Blood? And more than that, how did she actually manage to fall so completely and irreversibly in love with him?

**Author's Note:**

Hey great news - I'm not dead! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

Rated M for later chapters - lemons will be noted before and after making them easier to avoid for those who don't like them.

**Disclaimer:**

I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot to this story. InuYasha and Co belong to Rumiko, sadly.

**The Sweet Voice of Violence**

**Chapter Nine**

Sitting at her vanity staring at her empty expression in the mirror, Kagome winced as she ran a brush through her tangled hair. The evening had been a wreck, to say the least, and Kagome was surprised she hadn't fallen apart again. Souta hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the night, Miroku made her dinner once InuYasha walked her home and staying at the park until her tears had stopped, and Grandpa was working at the grocery store.

Her mother didn't want to come home anymore.

That information really hadn't surprised her as much as she thought it would. Megumi just wasn't the same woman she used to be, and really just didn't care about her children anymore. End of story. There was nothing Kagome could do to change that at this point, she figured; might as well get used to it.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, the obtrusive red digits glaring the ungodly hour back at her. 4:02 am, she had to be up in less than two hours, and her mother had just left for good, and the only thing she could think was:

_InuYasha isn't coming tonight._

-----------------------

Laughing as she stumbled down the stairs, drink in hand, Kagome rested her head against the wall at the bottom of Ayame's stairwell. That was when she realized she was drunk. Really drunk, too. Well, at least she wasn't thinking about her mom anymore. At least not until this moment, but that could easily be forgotten with another drink. Opening her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd closed, Kagome reached for the hand that was in front of her face, offering its help.

Yanking her to her feet, Kagome stumbled and was steadied by a boy; the same boy who helped her up, she'd guess.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, "I'm Kagome."

"Shane," the boy smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Shane? Are you the transfer from America?"

"Yes, ma'am, that'd be me."

Kagome took a good look at Shane, "Damn, Ayame was right. You are cute!"

Shane laughed, "Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment that such fine ladies talk about me when I'm not present."

Kagome nodded before taking a gulp of her drink, "You should."

Smiling, wandered away from Kagome, promising to come talk to her later. Nodding at his goodbye, Kagome walked into the kitchen where Ayame was doing belly shots with some senior, and Sango was playing a game of quarters with a few people Kagome didn't recognize.

Continuing to wander, Kagome made it over to the beer pong table in the dining room and barely managed to dodge tripping over Eri passed out on the floor in the windowsill, her legs hanging off the side. Laughing at the sight, Kagome finished off her drink in one gulp and tossed the cup in a corner as she spotted Akira.

"Akira!" she yelled as she draped an arm over his shoulder, "Did I ever tell you you're my favorite?"

Akira smiled, "Only about ten minutes ago before you disappeared upstairs."

Kagome wrinkled her forehead in confusion, "Oh. Well I had to pee. But did I also tell you I love you?"

"Yes," Akira laughed. "Right after you told me I was your favorite."

"Well, shucks. I'm sorry," Kagome slurred as she took Eri's still full cup from the windowsill, "It doesn't mean it's not true, though!"

She giggled at Akira as she rummaged through her purse and pulled out her flask – adequately labeled 'hot mess' in the front – and dumped the rest of it's containments into her cup.

"I know, Kagome," Akira smiled. "You're my favorite, too. And as my favorite, I advise you to slow down a bit hon. Don't you think you've had about enough?"

Kagome smiled and was about to respond when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her shoulder, Kagome smiled and threw her arms up to greet her cousin.

"Miroku!" Kagome squealed as she jumped up to hug her cousin. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Miroku smiled, "Hi, love. I just wanted to come and say hello and see how you were doing, and I must say; I'm thoroughly impressed with the party you threw. You sure know what you're doing."

Kagome smiled and took another gulp of her drink, "I'm glad you came, but will you take me outside? It's really hot in here."

"Of course," Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist, "But first, fix your dress Kagome. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Kagome looked down at the black strapless dress of Ayame's she was wearing, only to realize her red bra was sticking out the top.

"Whoops," Kagome giggled. "My bad and I haven't had that much…at least I don't think."

------------------------------

"All right now, here we go," Miroku said as he guided Kagome into a chair on the porch outside. Miroku laughed as Kagome almost immediately lay down and closed her eyes. "Okay, I see how it is. You're going to pass out on me, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"All right," Miroku sighed. "I'll come check on you in a bit; mind if I wander around a bit?"

"Just don't get anyone pregnant, please." Kagome mumbled into the pillow.

"No promises on that one." Miroku called back as he walked toward the back door.

"I love you, Miroku."

Miroku smiled, "You too, kid."

Kagome didn't know how long she had been asleep; she only knew that when she woke up to Shane shaking her awake, she was still really drunk.

"What do you _want,_" Kagome groaned. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Shane laughed, "I know, and I'm sorry but you can't sleep now. You might not wake up. How about you come with me to help me find my phone? I think I left it in my car, and it'll be a good way to get you moving."

"Ugh, fine," Kagome spat. "Help me up."

Shane laughed as he helped Kagome up and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her toward his black SUV down the street. Closing her eyes and resting her head on Shane's shoulder, Kagome didn't climbed into the backseat of the car when Shane opened the door as he looked for his phone.

------------------------------

InuYasha turned away from the disgusting sight of Kouga making out with that other red-haired wolf demon, Ayame.

_Ew, gross. Seeing Kouga with anyone is just a disturbing sight. What ever girls see in him is totally lost on me._

Wandering around the house full of drunken teenagers that reeked of booze, sweat, vomit, and sex, InuYasha crinkled his nose to try and dilute the scent that came with every party. Weaving among couples throughout the house, InuYasha searched for the one girl that he really only came to see. Eyes scanning over the crowd, he grew more and more annoyed when he wasn't able to locate Kagome.

Where was she?

"InuYasha!" he heard Miroku yell.

Turning to the monk, InuYasha responded, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked. "I left her outside maybe fifteen minutes ago but she's not there anymore. I don't know where she went; she was really drunk though so I'm a little worried."

InuYasha shook his head, "I haven't seen the wench. I'm sure she's fine. Stop freaking."

"Yeah, I guess…" Miroku whispered, already scanning the crowd for his missing cousin.

Shaking his head, InuYasha left Miroku on his quest and went out to the front to smoke a cigarette. Pulling the lighter out and taking a deep inhale, he relished the instant buzz he got from the nicotine. Closing his eyes to try and lengthen the feeling, InuYasha blew the smoke out and leaned against the wall of the house.

That was when he heard the deep laugh of a boy not too far away that caught his attention. Looking a little ways down the street, he saw the boy laughing as a girl – obviously intoxicated – sit on the ground. She must have fallen, he assumed.

"Shane," the girl whined. "Help me up; I can't believe you let me fall. You're such an asshole; I didn't even want to come!"

Watching with amusement as the boy helped the fallen girl, InuYasha recognized the telltale signs he was looking to get some. The way Shane's arm slid across the lower portion of her back and bunched up her already short dress, the way he whispered his apology in her ear as he tucked her into his arm and the telltale journey to his oversized car.

Taking a look at the girl as she stood waiting for Shane to open the door, InuYasha admitted she was cute from a distance. Her short dress made her petite legs look long and toned, as well as her black heels that he was surprised she was still wearing. The long silver necklace she had on accentuated her decent chest, and her long raven hair fell in waves down her back. If he didn't know any better he would say that was Kagome.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Kagome, and his smirk only grew.

Payback's a bitch.

-----------------------

Sitting in the spacious back seat of Shane's SUV, Kagome was utterly confused as to how _exactly_ she became so intoxicated as Shane began looking for his phone.

As the world around her began to spin – or was it her that was moving? She wasn't sure – all the sudden she knew she was on her back and Shane was on top of her, kissing her neck.

"What the hell?" Kagome said as she tried to weakly push Shane off her. "Get off me, Shane. I don't want to do this."

"Come on, Kagome," Shane whispered. "Live a little, it'll be fun. No one has to know."

Kagome groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding? There was no phone was there?"

Shane's lack of response confirmed her thoughts. "This is retarded. Shane, I may be intensely inebriated right now, but I'm not dumb. I don't want to do this, get off me. I…I have a boyfriend."

Shane stopped, "You have a boyfriend? I heard you and Hojo broke up."

"We...we did. I have a new boyfriend. He doesn't go to Shikon."

"That's okay," Shane whispered. "He doesn't have to know."

"No way. Get the hell off me before I make you." Kagome threatened. "If he finds you, you're screwed."

_Shit, I'm pulling all this out of my ass._ Kagome thought, _there's no way he actually believes me._

Kagome shrieked as someone rapped on the window, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the familiar face of InuYasha staring down at her through the tinted windows.

_Thank Kami. Wow, perfect timing._

"That's him, by the way. I'd run if I were you."

**End.**

----------------------------------------------

I know I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry, but it's been a long year...and I'm greatly sorry. Please forgive me? I'll be better from now on, I promise!

I know the chapter wasn't the best, but I have to get back in the swing of things!


	10. Author's Note

Hello all my lovely readers,

I just wanted to let you all know that I love you and your reviews and I know I've been a flaky updater – ha, sorry! – and to remind that this story has not been abandoned. However, as of right now, this story is under _heavy_ revision. I'm basically rewriting all the chapters right now. The plotline will stay the same, of course, but the content will have changed a bit (for the better). When I post again there will be a new chapter (maybe two) along with a redone story! Sorry for the inconvenience, hope you all stay with it! I'd say, give me two weeks? Maybe shorter, but that sounds about right to me. Thanks, everyone!

Thanks for all your support,

Sha-Gojyox3


End file.
